Love's Bars
by ShuniYaku
Summary: The mask covered faces of the people sitting in the crowd were scary. The bare air evolving around Misaki's naked skin was even scarier. But the scariest thing was the pair of violet eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul. Misaki looked into them, how dead they looked. Perhaps he was going to buy him out of his miserable life. [DISCONTINUED]
1. His Eyes

**Ah, so my reviews for Among Ourselves came back and it seems that most of you actually wanted the first idea, so I deleted the first chapter of the other story to replace with this one. And also, every chapter will be 1,500-2,500 words long. The only reason why this chapter** **was so short was because I was LITERALLY rushing so bad. I typed this in 45 minutes. No lie.**

Misaki shivered as he hugged Nowaki close. The tall figure in front of him was his only comfort right now. There was no light whatsoever and it was cold. The people didn't give a shit about their bodies mentally, they always said that they had to be in the best physical shape.

Suddenly, a ding went off and the crowd cheered, the door to the back room opened and in came Shinobu. His face was emotionless as always, but when he returned to the warmth of his brother, the tears fell out.

"Someone bought me!" he cried. Nowaki sighed and then looked up, the salesperson was waiting by the door for him to go out into the stage. Misaki looked at Nowaki as the man walked out. When Nowaki did, Misaki knew that it would be at least 30 minutes before he came back.

"Don't cry, they said that when if we work for our masters long enough, maybe we will be free and we can all reunite," Misaki said. Shinobu hiccuped and then snuggled his face closer to the boy's small body. Both of them were really skinny and only yesterday did the people give them extra food because they had to look extra nice for 'Sales Day'.

All three of them were only children on the streets before it became like this. They were actually doing fine, the people around them were kind and every day they all could buy one piece of bread to eat. Nowaki, who was 20 was able to work, made 500 yen each day. Misaki and Shinobu were able to do small work such as clean the floors in some restaurants and wash some plates.

Everything was going fine until 3 men in black suits came, just like in the movies. They asked the three if they wanted to be happy and that they had very good job offers. If only they weren't that naive, they wouldn't have ended up like this.

There were millions of kids like them, but they were all boys. The only purpose that they serve for is to be sold and then whatever happens to them after that, only God can decide. Half of them were sold off as sex slaves for rich perverts and half of them were sold as dogs who will only work for the rest of their lives.

Misaki grabbed Shinobu closer, for all he knew this could be the last time that they will be together. The door then opened and then Nowaki walked in, for some reason he looked quite happy. Misaki raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask questions when he himself was called out to the auction.

As he walked out, his face was blinded by a white light and many people in masks. His naked body only made him even more nervous. He tried to cover himself, but the people who were holding his arms forced his body to be shown to the many strangers wearing masks to cover their faces. The bidder then smiled and then started the bid. It seems that he was quite happy due to the fact that many people in the audience were cheering as if they had seen a mythical creature who has never been discovered before.

"And today's prized jewel, Misaki Takahashi! Even though he is from the streets, you can clearly see that his eyes are no joke! The chocolate brown hair and his slender body. Perfect for a toy to use at night!" the bidder shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered and then the bidder continued.

"The starting price is 1,000,000 yen," the bidder said. After he did that, the crowd started shouting. Misaki scanned his eyes around the crowd, everyone looked the same except for a group of 3 people.

The first one had brown hair and brown eyes, the next one had raven hair and raven eyes. Then the last one… he had silver hair and violet eyes. His gaze was cold and when their eyes met, Misaki turned away. He felt like a little bug compared to these people.

"5,000,000 yen!" someone shouted.

"8,000,000 yen!" another one screamed. Soon the price went higher and higher until it reached 20,000,000 yen. The bidder tapped the microphone and the crowd silenced like a bunch of children.

"No one else? Going once, going twice, sol-" before the man was able to finish. Someone shouted another price.

"25,000,000 yen," someone said. The crowd turned to look at the person who said that and so did Misaki. When he did, he saw that it was the man from before. The bidder smirked and then rubbed his hands happily.

"Okay, then SOLD!" he yelled. Misaki shivered as he was brought into the back room again. That was terrible and frightening. But most of all, it felt disgusting. Thousands of eyes who belonged to people who he didn't know.

When he glanced to the place in which Nowaki and Shinobu were before, he was devastated to find that they weren't there. As he glanced around, he was only met with silence and then dead looks of the other boys that were being auctioned off.

Just as he was going to walk to his clothes, he was grabbed and he was thrown into a car. When he regained his sense, as he rubbed his head he saw that Shinobu and Nowaki were sitting in front of him. Both of them were wearing nice clothes, and somehow both of their hairs were styled in the same way. Almost, Misaki thought. They almost looked exactly like the men who were in the crowd.

Suddenly, a suit was thrown at Misaki and the boy looked at it confused. The driver shouted at him to put it on, and Misaki was about to curse under his breath when he realized that the driver was Mizuki. Mizuki was a good friend of their's and he was one of the people that worked for the bidding company. `

Mizuki often helped them get food when they needed it and he tried to get every job that involved the three boys. He smiled and then told Misaki to put the suit on and then style his hair with the gel on the chair.

"So, you guys were lucky enough to be sold to the same three people," Mizuki said as he made a left turn. All three of them smiled and then the two helped Misaki style his hair. When Misaki was done dressing up, and styling his hair all three of them looked like super-models. With that, Mizuki continued.

"After I did some extra research, it looked like all three of your master are brothers like you and you will all be living together," Mizuki said and then the three sitting in the back felt the corners of their mouth curl upwards. Until Mizuki continued, "however, the problem is that Nowaki and Shinobu's owners are kinder while Misaki's owner….well he is known to be a cruel man."

All three of them then felt their mouth drop. Mizuki sighed and then continued on with his explaining.

"Misaki's owner, Akihiko Usami used his last pet, Takahiro, until the guy literally ran out of semen. It was supposed to be all over the news, but since their family is so powerful they were able to cover it up without any problems," Mizuki said. Misaki chuckled nervously and then felt sweat to form on his forehead. He never even experienced a blowjob before and now he was going to be sold to a man who fucked the living daylights out of someone?

"You guys will arrive in 45 minutes since their mansion is located in near the western side of the town, I suggest that you guys get all the sleep you need...especially you, Misaki," Mizuki said as he turned on the heater. The snow was blowing, no howling outside and the snow was covering the dead Earth like a blanket.

Nowaki pulled Misaki and Shinobu close, sleeping like when they were younger. Soon, Nowaki and Shinobu fell asleep, but a certain brown head was wide awake. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to survive his first day?

A few minutes later, the path turned darker, they soon entered through the gates of a mansion and was met with a maze of dead trees. The huge mansion was almost like a hidden castle that was not meant for anyone to see. There were three figures standing in front of the large marble doors with a row of servants behind them. Misaki widened his eyes as he saw his new master, his violet eyes gleaming a bright purple. His stomach suddenly tightened and his hands started to get sweaty.

"Good luck," Mizuki said as he stopped in front of the tens of people. Nowaki and Shinobu rubbed their eyes as they woke up. Both of them were surprised when they saw the huge house that they were going to be living in. While they were getting off, Misaki wanted to stay in the car more than anything, but the thought of being able to stay with his brothers gave him a better feeling.

When he got out of the car and Mizuki drove away, Nowaki and Shinobu were already escorted into the mansion and up the stairs by their masters into their rooms. Akihiko smirked and then slid a hand down Misaki's back, he led the boy inside the mansion and then helped Misaki up the stairs.

The entire first row was empty, the walls leading up to the second floor filled with pictures. However, one thing that Misaki noticed was that every single one of them had all of them frowning. However, there was one that had Akihiko smiling, it was the one without his parents.

Misaki gulped, everything was quiet. He could even hear Akihiko's breathing beside him. The only thing that was visible to the ear were the steps echoing off the marble stairs that they were walking on. When they reached the second floor, it seemed like forever. Misaki sighed as he reached flat ground, however, he was scared once again when he was led inside of a dark room. Akihiko pushed Misaki inside and then closed the door.


	2. His Rules

Hiroki and Miyagi whispered to themselves as they walked up the stairs with Nowaki and Shinobu trailing behind them. The two following behind them were amazed at the size of the house. Along the way, they could see maids and butler working. One thing they noticed was that some of them wore red ties, some blue and some black. Soon they reached the large room with and Hiroki opened the door for them to walk inside.

Nowaki thanked him and then he walked in. Inside the room, a fireplace was blazing with a nice set of tables and lounging pieces. Miyagi invited them to sit down and he poured them both a cup of coffee. When they were about to reach for it, both of their hands were smacked away. When they glanced up, Miyagi was smirking.

"Lesson number 1, never accept anything from your master. It is considered rude," Hiroki said as he took Nowaki's cup and sipped from it. Miyagi then handed both of them a suit, this time, they didn't bother to touch it. He laughed and then told them to take it.

"As you have seen while you were walking up the stairs, there were servants wearing different colored ties. The red ties are my servants, the blue ones are Hiroki's, and the black ones are Akihiko's." Miyagi explained.

"Your training will start tomorrow and it will last a week. You two will be training together, while Misaki will be training separately," Hiroki said. Shinobu was about to open his mouth and ask a question when Miyagi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk back, just listen," Miyagi said. Hiroki rolled his eyes and then continued with the rules. After Nowaki and Shinobu got the glimpse of what the job was going to be like, they were hit with a fact.

"There are 5 floors of this house, you are allowed to go to the first, second, third, and fourth floor. But not the fifth floor, that floor belongs to Akihiko and he forbids any servants except for his own to enter. The third floor is Hiroki's and the fourth floor is mine," Miyagi explained.

"Do you guys understand now?" Hiroki said as he got up. The two nodded and then Miyagi told Shinobu to come with him. Shinobu looked at Nowaki as he followed Miyagi. Hiroki snapped his hands and then told Nowaki to follow him. As they walked along the way to his study, Hiroki continued to explain the rules to the new servant.

"Some ground rules, since you are my personal servant, you will have more jobs than the regular servants. You may talk to the other servants, but not to the ones with the black ties. Especially Misaki, even though he is your brother. If you do, you will be punished severely by both me and Akihiko. You may talk to the ones with the red ties, however," Hiroki said.

They walked into the third floor, where almost everyone was wearing blue ties. Hiroki greeted some of the butlers and then he headed down the hall with Nowaki following behind. When he reached the destination, Nowaki glanced up at the sign and it read, "Servant Hall".

"This is where the butlers and maids gather for a night's rest or to have lunch if you walk towards the back you will find the bedroom. However, you will be sleeping in my room because you are my personal butler," Hiroki said, surprising Nowaki. He smirked when he saw the man's reaction.

"How cute, don't worry I'm not gay so I won't attack you in your sleep," Hiroki said as he turned and then walked towards the right side of the hall. Nowaki quickly followed behind. When they reached their second destination, there was another sign saying "Study".

"This is my study or bedroom. Come inside," Hiroki said as he led Nowaki inside. When he walked inside, Nowaki noticed that about 2 feet in the room, the floor was raised and there were steps leading up to the actual room.

"Take off your shoes," Hiroki said. Nowaki nodded and then did so, he then walked up to the room when Hiroki allowed him too. He then noticed that there wasn't any actual floor, there was just a blue carpet with two beds. One looked like a king-sized bed while the other one looked like a queen-sized one. Nowaki smiled as he figured out which one was his. Hiroki then took him the parts of the room Nowaki was not allowed to step into.

"Over there is the bathroom, that one is mine, there is another one over there and that is yours. If you open that door, you will find my study where I do most of my work. You are not allowed to step inside unless I command you to," Hiroki said. The man then hopped onto the bed and then signaled for Nowaki to come over.

"Undress me, and give me my night robes. They are over there," Hiroki said as he pointed to the closet. Nowaki walked over and then picked out one for Hiroki and then the man sitting on the bed told him to pick one for himself.

Then, Nowaki walked forward and slowly unbuttoned Hiroki's dress shirt and then his pants. The shirt he had no problem getting through, but the pants were the hard part. Nowaki was scared of accidentally touching his Master's dick. Hiroki nudged Nowaki and then urged him to hurry up. The man gulped and then carried on and then finally 5 minutes later, Nowaki finished dressing Hiroki.

Hiroki then climbed onto the bed and then covered himself with the blankets. Nowaki glanced at the clock, it was already 11:56. Hiroki turned towards Nowaki and then glared at the man.

"Put on the robes and then get to sleep, if you are hungry go to the first floor and make yourself something to eat. Close the lights," Hiroki said. Nowaki jerked towards the man and then nodded. Hiroki then turned around and then soon the man was snoring like a child. Nowaki glanced over at the now asleep man and then smiled. Hiroki was exactly like Shinobu, as he looked at Hiroki he saw that the man's features were now much softer without his stern expression plastered onto his face.

"Goodnight, Hiro-sama," Nowaki said as he closed the lights and then climbed onto the bed himself. Nowaki then smiled, Hiroki is quite nice and this bed was very comfortable. If this was how every day was going to be, then maybe he was going to enjoy this life.

* * *

"You must've heard about me from your friend, Mizuki about how I sucked the living daylights out of my last servant," Akihiko said as he shut the door behind him and locked it. After doing so, he continued to walk towards Misaki, which only made the boy more scared. As Akihiko walked towards him, he continued to back away. Until he reached the bed. Misaki fell onto the soft blanket and then gasped as Akihiko loomed over him. The man smirked and then licked his lips.

"Don't be scared, that is true, but I promise that you aren't going to be treated like that, you're just my butler," Akihiko said as he helped Misaki up. The boy felt his heart thumping in his chest as if it was going to fall out. This man was crazy! Akihiko then turned on the lights and Misaki was shown to the huge room. Just when Misaki's heartbeat was calmed down, it was raised up again. Akihiko pulled the boy closer and then kissed him. Misaki, who has never been kissed before, was completely frozen. When Akihiko pulled away, he was snickering.

"You have a lot to learn," Akihiko laughed. Misaki brought his hands to his lips and then touched it, what soft lips the man has...WAIT! He shouldn't be thinking about such sinful thoughts! The man was obviously just a playboy and a sadist, there was no way that that kiss was out of mutual feelings.

"I only have one bed, so you will be sleeping with me. Beside the bed are the rules that you have to follow, I will be taking a bath if you need me," Akihiko said as he went to the bathroom and closed the door. Soon, Misaki could hear the water splashing. He sat down on the bed and then picked up the list of rules. Misaki scanned them over and then raised an eyebrow, these were weird rules. It was almost like a letter instead of a list.

 _Dear Misaki,_

 _Welcome to the Crescent Mansion, this where you will be living and serving me for the rest of your life. Since you are my personal butler, you will have more work and privileges than the other servants. You might have noticed that the servants all wore ties but each a different color, the red ones are Miyagi's servants, the blue ones are Hiroki's and the black ones are mine. If you look next to the fireplace, there is a bookshelf and besides the bookshelf are 2 closets. One of them is yours and it will have all the clothing you need._

 _You are not allowed to talk to the other servants who wear a different color tie unless it is your brothers. One Sundays, all the servants are free to leave the mansion and explore the town, the only rule is that they have to be back by 6:00 PM. Another issue, the first floor, and second floor are the floors that you are allowed to roam freely in. The third floor belongs to Hiroki, the fourth to Miyagi, and then the fourth to me._

 _In the morning, you are to wake up at 6:30 sharp, prepare my clothing and my coffee and then wake me up at 10:00. If my brothers tell me to wake up any earlier than that, tell them to fuck off. Do not prepare me any food unless I tell you to and at night, I only want an omelet. Tomorrow, you will have to go to town with me as I have a book signing event._

 _If you have any questions, do not ask me. Go ask some other servant._

Misaki stared blankly at the paper, how lazy was the man? Just as Misaki was finished reading the letter, Akihiko walked out of the bathroom with a trail of steam following behind him. Misaki looked up and then immediately looked down. What the heck? The man was naked!

"P-please put on some clothes!" Misaki said as he covered his eyes. Akihiko smirked and then climbed onto the bed. How cute. Misaki peeked through his eyes and then saw that Akihiko was covered with blankets and that now it was safe to look. He sighed in relief.

"Go take a bath and then go to bed. If you have read the instructions clearly then you will know how to act tomorrow," Akihiko said. Misaki gulped and then walked into the bathroom. This was going to be Hell, even though they have been together for less than 8 hours, he was already annoying. Well, Misaki thought, it could only get better from here.

* * *

"I don't really have any rules, I just don't want you to go to the other floors," Miyagi said as Shinobu stood there with an emotionless face. The man laughed and then patted the boy on the head.

"No need to be so serious, come on, smile," Miyagi said as he walked over to Shinobu and pinched the boy's cheeks. Shinobu narrowed his eyes and then forced his lips to curled up in a smile.

"There we go, now, do you want anything to eat?" Miyagi asked as he walked down to the first floor. Shinobu nodded and then Miyagi smiled, so the boy was weak to food. He walked into the kitchen and Shinobu widened his eyes, the kitchen was larger than the auction stage! Oh if only Misaki could see this, he would be delighted! He loved to cook and Shinobu could only wish that the boy was here to make him some stir-fry.

"What do you want to eat?" Miyagi said revealing the refrigerator full of food to last Shinobu and his brothers for a year. Shinobu walked over to the fridge and then a brightly colored food caught his eye. It was cake! Shinobu pointed to the cake and then Miyagi took it out.

"How many slices? And do you want anything to drink?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu raised an eyebrow, why was the man being so nice? Shinobu took the knife and then sliced the cake by himself and then took the slice to the couch and then started to eat. The frosting was so creamy and then vanilla cake with strawberries are just right.

"Do you like it?" Miyagi asked as he sat down next to Shinobu and sipped his coffee. Shinobu nodded and then muttered a little thank you. After that, they continued to make small conversations and soon Shinobu was finished with his cake. Miyagi glanced over at the boy and then brought his thumb over to Shinobu's mouth. Wiping off the little bit of cream, Miyagi licked his finger and then got up. Shinobu blushed and then got up too.

"Put the plate in the sink, the maids will wash it," Miyagi said as he placed his cup gently in the sink. Shinobu did the same thing and then they walked up to the fourth floor. Unlike the others, Shinobu was given his own room. However, the problem that Shinobu had with that was that Nowaki and Misaki would always sleep with him, so he wasn't used to the empty room.

The wind was also howling particularly loud and it was scaring the crap out of Shinobu. And so with nothing else to do, the boy gathered up his strength, took his pillow, and then walked to Miyagi's room. The man was asleep already and when a knock came on his door, he was surprised. When he opened it and was met with the little petite figure of Shinobu, he smiled the boy looked exactly like Hiroki when he was young. Always coming to his bedroom and begging to sleep with him.

"Come here," he said as he climbed onto the bed. Shinobu nodded and then got onto the bed. When they were both snuggled in, Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi, startling the man. Just when Miyagi was about to complain and asked Shinobu what he was doing, he heard the soft snores of the boy.

He smiled and then wrapped his arms around Shinobu. This reminded him of the old days when Akihiko and Hiroki were both cute little kids. He wanted to go back to the past and relive all the happy days where as a child he could play without any consequences. He looked at Shinobu and then smiled, well, this was good enough.


	3. His Butler

Misaki gasped as he woke up, the dream he had was terrible. When he glanced over at his side, he was met with an empty space. The night was still young as it was only 2:35. Misaki rubbed his eyes and then decided to go to sleep until he heard a scream. He jolted out of the bed and then walked over to the door.

The scream came again, but this time it seemed….more out of pleasure? Misaki walked out of the room and then with a burning candle in his hand, he made his way to the sound. When he reached a room, there was a slight peek of light that was shining through. Being the curious little vixen he was, he glanced through the door and then widen his eyes.

Akihiko was on the bed, with a man under him. The mysterious man whose hands were tied to the bedpost was screaming out in pleasure as Akihiko rammed into him over and over again. Misaki's eyes widened as he let past memories take over him. He screamed when he saw white liquid spurt out of the man's cock, the memories were going to eat him alive!

Akihiko's head snapped towards the door, and then Misaki gasped. The tears that were gleaming in his eyes were now rolling down his cheeks. When he realized that he had been caught, he quickly gripped the candle and then ran towards the bedroom.

When he got inside the bedroom, he quickly put out the candle and then climbed onto the bed. Only a few seconds later did Akihiko come back. Misaki held his breath and then prayed that the man won't do anything to him. Akihiko climbed over Misaki and then laid next to the boy. Misaki could feel the man's intense gaze on his face.

Misaki heard Akihiko sigh and then wrapped Misaki in his arms. The boy's body stiffened, causing Akihiko to notice. Akihiko slid his pants down Misaki's pants and then the boy froze. This was a test, Akihiko was going to do everything he could to get the boy awake. Misaki drew a breath in and then decided not to think about it, the cold touch of the man's hand. However, it was no use.

Everything started to come back to him. Misaki felt tears slowly come out of his eyes. The pain, it was too much for him to handle, even though he tried so hard to forget. The memories rushed back and he was forced to remember.

" _Ah!" The cry echoed through the house, and Misaki covered his ears. Nowaki was currently at school and there was only him to protect Shinobu. Their mother had told them to stay in the closet no matter what. He could see that Shinobu was on the verge of tears, but he held it in. Misaki hugged Shinobu close to his body and then wrapped his arms around the boy's ears._

 _If only Nowaki would come home sooner. Slowly, the cries deceased but soon the glass bottles started to be smashed. Misaki felt tears roll down his cracked cheeks. Nowaki….please come home sooner. The moment Nowaki walked through the door, his father would be tamed._

 _Misaki then heard the door open and then he jumped up. Shinobu looked up and then they both walked out. However, it wasn't Nowaki that they saw. It was their mother, being beaten and covered in white. Her eyes were tired and her body was tired from the treatment. Misaki's green eyes widened and then his father looked up from the body he was playing with._

" _So ye little brats were home the entire time, aye?" he smirked as he got up and then started to head over to them. Their mother widened her eyes and then threw her naked body at her husband's feet._

" _Please leave them alone, hit me! Please….," she cried. Misaki took Shinobu's hands in his as he prepared to run. However, they were no match for the drunken monster that they called father._

" _Get off me, ye slut!" he hollered as he kicked her off of his feet. She hit the ground with a thump and then she started to sob. Just as the man was about to grab Misaki and Shinobu, the door opened and then Nowaki walked through. He widened his eyes at the scene in front of him. At the sight of his oldest son, father dropped his bottle and then walked over to Nowaki._

" _Nowaki! How was school?" he said as he immediately turned back to his regular self. Misaki and Shinobu both sighed in relief. Whenever Nowaki came back home, their father would turn nice. Perhaps at the time, Misaki was too young to understand, but if he remembered correctly….their father had something called bipolar disorder. Whenever Nowaki was home, he would become the nice father and whenever he was not then eh would become the monster that everyone feared._

 _The ironic thing was that he was a doctor too, their father was actually a heart surgeon who made millions of dollars. However, none of the neighbor seven knew that Misaki and Shinobu existed. He was able to hide everything so well, even the fact that their mother was being beaten terribly. The only reason why he wasn't in jail was due to the reason that his character was so well played. Even if their mother had told the police on him, it would be no use due to the fact that no one would believe them._

 _There father was the kind neighbor that everyone liked, no one would believe that he was beating his wife and abusing his children….._

The tears overflowed from Misaki's face, causing Akihiko to be alarmed. He quickly took his hand away and then rolled over to his side without facing the boy. Misaki sniffed and then buried his face into the pillows. Even after their father had been gone, the memories that he tried so hard to forget wouldn't go away.

And now, when he finally thought that he could forget, he is being reminded of his terrible past all over again. Akihiko sighed as he heard the boy cry. As much as he would like to help, he doesn't know how to. As a child he was spoiled and everything was done for him. Never was anything required of him to obtain. If he wanted something, then it would be his. And that was the problem. That was why he was the person he was now. Because he had everything, he never truly felt that something was his. He wanted to earn something for himself but he was never given the chance.

* * *

Hiroki groaned as Nowaki's sleeping habits were terrible. In the night, the man had climbed over to his bed 4 times already and each time Hiroki was woken up because Nowaki would have his arms wrapped around him causing him to be overheated. Hiroki hissed and then threw Nowaki's arm off of him.

He thought that it would be the end of the annoying movements, but only a few seconds later, the large figure behind him started to act again. This time, he swung his leg over Hiroki's thighs and then nuzzled his face patience went out the window.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki hissed as he nudged the man, trying to wake him up so that he could tell the man to go back to his own bed. However, instead of waking up, the man only wrapped his arms around Hiroki tighter. Hiroki blushed as he felt the man's hands dangerously close to his dick. And the fact that Nowaki's covered cock was pressed against his ass.

"Get up, you imbecile!" Hiroki growled as he snapped. Nowaki woke up with a jolt and then he looked at the way his body and Hiroki's bodies were positioned. He quickly got up and then apologized to Hiroki. However, Hiroki wasn't going to leave it at that.

"Do it again and I will make you sleep on the floor, you dog!" Hiroki said as he got back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and Hiroki needed all the rest he could get. He had several meetings and he had to train Nowaki. Said man was frowning unhappily like a puppy, and then he quietly paddled back to his own bed.

"You have to wake up by 4:50 tomorrow," Hiroki mumbled as he slowly drifted off into sleep again. Nowaki nodded and then laid in the bed. There was no way that he could sleep without going to Hiroki's bed later. Nowaki then took the pillow from under his head and then hugged it. Although it didn't have the same feeling as a human, it would have to do.

When morning came, Hiroki's eyes were red and black. He barely got any sleep and the head butler almost dropped his tea when he saw his master in such a state. Francis gasped as he saw the once beautiful man get his face ruined by a night's of sleep.

"Oh Master, what has that new 'thing' done to you?" Francis said as he helped Hiroki take off his clothes and put on new ones. Nowaki was still sleeping on the bed and when he woke up, he was met with a half-naked Hiroki and a man dressed in a different suit from the other servants.

Nowaki was about to get up when he saw the mysterious man undressing Hiroki's pants, leaving the man fully naked only with a pair of underwear on. Nowaki gulped as Hiroki stood up and the man dressed him in a white shirt and a navy blue tie. Hiroki glanced over at Nowaki and then caught his eye.

"If you are awake, then get up," Hiroki said as he thanked Francis.

"This is Francis, the head butler for my floor and he will be leading your training," Hiroki said. Nowaki nodded and then he got up, his body still dressed with the robes that Hiroki gave him. Francis gave him a glare, but then his face got back to their normal smile when Hiroki snapped his fingers, which meant serve breakfast.

"This way, sir," Francis said as he caught another maid and looked at her, pointing his thumb up. She then quickly walked over to Hiroki and then lead him down to the first floor. Nowaki was able to follow him when Francis stepped in his way and then adjusted his glasses. Now that Nowaki was able to have a closer look, he realized that the butler was not of Japanese nature.

Instead of having the common brown or black hair and eyes, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. While he was observing, he did not notice that Francis had picked out his outfit and when the butler walked up to him, about to give it to him. Nowaki jolted and then almost fell.

"You are such a mess, how will Master Hiroki deal with garbage like you?" Francis sighed as he pulled Nowaki's robe off. The man gasped at two things. The cold air and the feeling of being naked in front of another man.

"Relax, you stupid idiot, I'm showing you how to put the uniform on," he hissed. Nowaki nodded as he watched the man tell him which parts go under which part and which tie to wear. He tried to make mental note of everything that the man said but, Francis was going too fast.

His hands were like machines that operated themselves and his movements were quick and elegant. Within a few minutes, Nowaki fully dressed in the black uniform.

"The first thing you will have to do when Master Hiroki wakes up is, make his bed. Master likes his pillow fluffy when he sleeps so each pillow must be fluffed 5 times. He likes his white blankets over his blue ones, so do not mess that up," Francis said as he walked over and fluffed the pillow in an amazing speed. However, the amount of time he did it in was 3 minutes. Francis fluffed 5 pillows the size of Nowaki's head in 3 minutes.

"Here is Master Hiroki's breakfast favorites. Every day of the week he will have something different. Here is a sheet of paper for reference," Francis said as he handed the paper to Nowaki. The man took it and then scanned the sheet over.

"The next thing you must do after breakfast is follow the schedule that Master Hiroki must complete for the day, now it is important that you must not waste time for Master is a busy man and he had no time for mistakes. If you piss him off enough, he will kick you out of the house," Francis explained as he walked out the door after putting on his shoes. Nowaki quickly tried to catch up to the fast man as he continued to explain the rules.

No matter how you looked at it, the head of the butlers had something for the newly hired servant. And it doesn't seem like something on the good side.


	4. His Flowers

Nowaki tried his best not to burst out in annoyance. Francis was yelling at him for every mistake and the thing that pissed the man off the most was that Francis was so good at everything. The man did everything perfectly and smoothly.

For the thirteenth time, Francis yelled at Nowaki for setting the table wrong. Nowaki clutched the knife in his hands and tried his best to not stab the knife into the man's chest. Francis glared his eyes at the man and then adjusted his glasses, he could be doing much more useful things right now. Such as assisting Hiroki in his jobs.

"How many times much I tell you, the soup spoon goes here!" he hissed. Nowaki flinched and then nodded. Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened and Hiroki walked in. He sat down at the table and then looked at the two people that were training.

"I want lunch, Francis give me the usual," Hiroki said as he then placed the napkin on his lap and then watched as Nowaki set the rest of the table. Slowly observing the man's movements, Hiroki corrected him there and here. When Hiroki's food came out, Francis set it on the table and then Hiroki picked up his knife.

As he was about to put a piece of steak into his mouth, he caught Nowaki looking at him. He then set down the fork and then gestured for Francis to come over. The butler smiled and then leaned down to hear his master's request. And when he heard the thing that Hiroki had requested his smile fell.

He glared at Nowaki and then went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out carrying everything that Hiroki was eating. He set it down on the seat next to Hiroki and then he walked out of the dining room. Hiroki snapped his fingers and then Nowaki glanced at his master.

"Yes?" Nowaki asked as he walked over. Hiroki got up and then pulled the chair out for him, telling him to sit. Nowaki stood there, not knowing what to do. He only sat down when Hiroki narrowed his eyes and then growled at him.

"Eat," Hiroki said. Nowaki looked at Hiroki and then nodded, slowly picking up the knife and then cutting the steak, he placed the meat into his mouth. Nowaki chewed it and then his eyes lit up. This was delicious and it was so buttery and it just melted in his mouth.

"How is your training going?" Hiroki said as he poured himself some wine and then poured some for Nowaki.

"It's going well, thank you for asking," Nowaki said as he put another piece of steak into his mouth. Hiroki watched as Nowaki stuffed his mouth with the food that he had probably never eaten before. When the man finished, Hiroki offered his share. Only after a few minutes of arguing did Nowaki take it. Throughout the meal, he was interrogated by Hiroki and every answer he gave was honest.

"Francis is rude to everyone at first. But he will slowly grow warm if you give him the chance," Hiroki explained. Nowaki wiped his mouth and then continued to listen to Hiroki. Nowaki never expected the life outside of the company to be this nice. Hiroki was kind and he got the chance to live with his brothers, knowing at all times that they are well and healthy.

"Can I go see my brothers?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki snapped his head up and then raised an eyebrow. He thought that he had explained that part already.

"Absolutely not, only on Sundays you may," Hiroki said as he got up and told Nowaki to follow him. The butler quickly got up and then followed his master. However, they didn't go up to Hiroki's floor, instead, they went outside.

Nowaki followed Hiroki and then they were shown to a garden of flowers and birds. Hiroki sat on the white bench and then inhaled the earth. He patted the seat next to him and then Nowaki sat down. He looked around and then observed the flowers.

It was pretty, it really was. But there were only three types of flowers. Marigolds, black roses, and purple/white tulips. Nowaki watched as birds flew around and sang their song. There was no wall, only a gate but none of the birds were flying away. They were all resting peacefully on the trees.

"What is this? It's beautiful," Nowaki said as a bird flew up to him. Using two fingers, Nowaki gently petted the little animal. Hiroki watched this and then rested his head on his chin.

"It's my garden, everything here was planted and grown by me," Hiroki said as he threw some bread on the floor and then a flock of birds came to eat it. Nowaki watched in amazement as some of the birds flew on Hiroki's hair and shoulder. Nowaki thought that the man was going to be mad, but he just sat quietly.

"How come they don't fly away?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki turned his head and then looked at him for a few seconds. "They are my pets, they all have names too."

"This is Luciel," Hiroki said as he took a blue robin off of his shoulder and then showed it to Nowaki. The bright blue and the little bit of black made the bird very attractive. Hiroki smiled as the birds all flew away. "Do you like my garden?"

"It's very nice, but how come there are only 3 types of flowers and in such sad colors?" Nowaki asked as he picked one off of the bush it was once on. That was a huge mistake. Hiroki smacked the marigold out of Nowaki's hands and then glared at the man.

"Never pick a flower, do you hear me?" Hiroki hissed. Nowaki nodded and then apologized. He twirled the orange flower in his hands and then wondered why it was against the rules to pick the flowers. Hiroki then opened his mouth and then started to explain.

"In the language of flowers, marigolds mean pain. Black roses in Asian countries mean death and purple tulips were father's favorite," Hiroki said in a quiet voice as if he didn't want Nowaki to hear. Nowaki then dropped the flower and then rubbed his hands together. This entire garden now had a different look to it now that he knows what it means.

"Do you like it now that you know the meaning?" Hiroki said as he stood up and then took a watering can. He filled it with water with the bucket that was full of water and then watered the plants. Nowaki watched Hiroki as he thought about his answer. Was this a trick question?

"Well, it's still nice but the mood is a little different now that I know the meaning behind it," Nowaki said honestly. Hiroki turned to look at him and then gave him a sad smile. He really thought that he was different.

"This is the problem with humanity, humans like things that seem pretty...however once they know the meaning behind it. They come to hate it, everyone in this world is a hypocrite," Hiroki said. Nowaki stood there dumbfounded.

"And you are no different," Hiroki said as he walked away. Nowaki stood in the garden alone after Hiroki left him. From the window, Francis watched. He smiled as he walked away. It really was true, he was the only person that can understand Hiroki.

* * *

"Here is your suit, and please wear this every day. You have a closet in your room so you can choose the suit as long as it has a red tie," Miyagi said as he gave Shinobu the outfit. The boy took it and then walked into the bathroom.

After 15 minutes, Miyagi knocked on the bathroom door with a thought of why the boy was taking so long. When Shinobu opened the door, he was only wearing the dress shirt and the pants. Miyagi slapped his forehead, of course, the boy didn't know how to wear the clothes.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Here's how you wear it," Miyagi said as he walked over to help the boy.

"You wear the vest over the dress shirt and then the tailcoat over the vest. Today you are wearing a bow, but tomorrow you will be wearing a tie so I will teach you that," Miyagi said. Shinobu muttered thank you and then watched as Miyagi fumbled through his draw for something. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for and then handed it to Shinobu.

"Here is everything you need to know, since I really don't like to order people around, you can just go to your room and read the rules," Miyagi said. However, Shinobu grabbed him by the sleeve and then held it out.

"Erm, I can't read that well," Shinobu said. Miyagi then raised an eyebrow, perhaps this was going to be more of a challenge then he thought it was going to be. Shinobu then watched as Miyagi sighed, the man then sat down on the couch and then started to read the rules to Shinobu.

It appeared that the boy was listening but he was not, in fact, he was doing something else. Who in the world couldn't read? That was a lie, a very big one. The only reason that he fibbed was to spend more time with Miyagi. He remembered him. There was this one time that he was on the streets, and came a man that was dressed in a very nice suit.

He had helped Shinobu up and bought him to lunch, when Shinobu asked him for his name, he was only given the answer Yoh. The man then gave him 50000 yen and then walked away. When Nowaki and Misaki asked him where he got the money, he told them that a stranger had given it to him. When Shinobu saw Miyagi he was sure that he was the man from before. The man had the same eyes and the same way of talking.

"Oi, do you get it?" Miyagi said. Shinobu flinched and then nodded. Miyagi raised an eyebrow and then pushed the boy on the bed. He put his hand on the boy's forehead and then mumbled something to himself.

"What?" Shinobu demanded. Miyagi shook his head and then they both sat up, now the mood was awkward. Shinobu clutched his hands together and then played with his fingers. He then remembered that he wanted to ask the man something.

"Do you remember? The boy on the streets in which you fed and gave him money?" Shinobu asked as he looked down. Afraid of the answer that he was going to receive. Miyagi looked at the boy. Oh! How come he had not noticed before?

"Shinobu? Oh my god," Miyagi said as he stood up and then gave the boy a hug. Shinobu trembled and then pushed the man off. He felt so small and stupid compared to the mighty man who was in front of him.

"You, your so powerful and I'm nothing," Shinobu whispered. Miyagi sighed, this was something that the little cocky boy he knew before would say. Pride was his greatest weakness. Miyagi ruffled the boy's hair and the kissed the boy on the cheeks. He had wanted to search for the boy and then take him in, however, when he came back to the same place that day. The boy was gone.

It was only about 3 years ago. Shinobu was still too young to go to work, so when Misaki and Nowaki were outside earning money, he went outside wanting to get some fresh air. When he was wandering, he found out that he was being followed. He quickly ran, however, they caught up to him.

Maybe there were about 5 people, Shinobu had no idea what was going on so he walked with them. The boy was naive and young at the time and knew nothing of the evils of the world. However, just as he was about to get gang-raped, a tall dark man came up to him and then save him like a superhero.

He threatened to call the police and then the people ran away, scared of being caught. When Shinobu calmed down, Miyagi offered him to go eat. When they arrived at the cafe, Miyagi questioned him and Shinobu told him everything. They both felt at peace with each other and it seemed to be a wonderful time for both of them.

When it came to the end of their day, they said their goodbyes. However, before that, they shared 2 things. One was a kiss. A fairy-like kiss, that was brief and quick. One word to describe it was, magical.

The other thing that was a promise. It was only one day, but they promised that they would meet each other again. They then went on their own ways. The next day, Miyagi drove around town to look for the boy, but he was never found. But it was fate, 3 years later, they met again.

"Come here," Miyagi said as he sat on the bed and patted his lap. Shinobu blushed and then slowly walked over. He slowly sat on the man's lap and then gulped. This was like a dream come true.

"Where did you go? I tried to find you," Miyagi said as he wrapped his arms around the boy and then snuggled his face into Shinobu's chest. He inhaled the scent and he realized that it was the exact same as the day 3 years prior. It was sweet and musky.

"The agency came and then took us away, but you ended up buying us," Shinobu said. Miyagi nodded and then they sat on the bed for a few minutes without any words. Their presence was enough to satisfy each other. Shinobu ran his hand through the man's hair over and over. Calming Miyagi, and then eventually leading to him falling asleep.

Shinobu watched as Miyagi breathed, his chest rising up and down. Everything was peaceful and quiet until the door burst open, jolting awake Miyagi. Misaki ran into the room with tears falling down his face with a disheveled appearance. He quickly closed the door behind him and then ran to Shinobu.

"Please! Help me!" Misaki cried. Miyagi stood up and then walked over to Misaki. He wasn't supposed to be on the floor. Shinobu quickly walked over and then watched as his brother panicked out words. The tears were coming down his face and Misaki's shirt was half undone.


	5. His Clock

The door slammed open and then Akihiko walked in. His eyes had black circles under them and he was holding a pen in his hand. He yawned and then walked towards Misaki, however, the boy flinched away. Shinobu watched this go on back and forth and then narrowed his eyes.

"Did you try to rape my brother?" he hissed as he walked up to Akihiko and then grabbed the man by his collar. Miyagi widened his eyes and then quickly held the boy back. This was going to get dangerous. Akihiko shook his head and then looked at Misaki.

"I needed inspiration for my new manuscript, and because I can't have sex with other men since Misaki gets annoyed, triggered, or scared. I used him as my model," Akihiko explained. Shinobu looked at Misaki and then the boy looked away.

"Please just get out and then resolve this in your own way," Miyagi said as he pushed them both out the door with Misaki protesting. Shinobu watched and then asked Miyagi fi Misaki was going to be okay.

"Yeah, Akihiko doesn't go that extremely on a newbie," Miyagi said. Shinobu looked up and then raised an eyebrow, what did he mean by that? "Well, Akihiko is the type of person that attacks after, for example. He gains your trust and then takes you, but he does it gently so you don't need to worry." Miyagi said as he picked up the rules list and then scanned it over.

"Well, never mind that, you have to continue with your training," Miyagi said as he waved the paper in front of Shinobu. The boy looked at it and then nodded. However, he couldn't help but worry about Misaki. He was always a vulnerable person.

Misaki was never selfish, he couldn't be. It was as if that was a trait that he was incapable of. He would never get angry or annoyed. To be honest, it pissed Shinobu off sometimes but, it was something that Misaki couldn't control. All three of them, Nowaki, Shinobu, and Misaki himself grew up in an abusive household. All they had was themselves.

Shinobu however, though, never got hit. Not once. It was always there mother, Nowaki and Misaki who got hit. Shinobu was always treasured. Misaki made sure of that. Shinobu remembered the time when he asked Misaki why he did his best to protect him.

"You're the only one I have, and such a happy child doesn't deserve to have such painful memories of childhood," Misaki said as he stroked Shinobu's hair. Shinobu always thought that Misaki was too mature for his age. Always acting like an adult, never asking for anything. Shinobu just wanted Misaki to be selfish for once.

"You know, you really caused a huge ruckus," Akihiko said as he dragged Misaki back up to his floor. The boy pouted and then slapped Akihiko's hands away. "You know, your job is really just being my model," Akihiko mentioned to Misaki as he opened his door and then pushed the boy inside.

"And since you disturbed the entire building, you will be punished," Akihiko said as he took out a rope. Misaki gulped and then started to sweat. Wait a minute, what was happening?

"W-wait!" Misaki shrieked. Akihiko tied the boy to a wooden chair and then covered Misaki's eyes with a black cloth. His hands were tied behind his back and his body was trembling. Akihiko stepped back and then nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, Misaki. Please don't be selfish and help me," Akihiko said as he sat down in his chair. Misaki's covered eyes widened at the word selfish. He wasn't selfish. He nodded and then waited for Akihiko to start.

"My new story idea is about a young boy who gets kidnapped and when he wakes up, he is in a situation similar to your's," Akihiko started. Misaki nodded and then the man continued. "Everything was quiet, except for the sound of slithering snakes."

Suddenly, out of nowhere slithering sounds began to reach Misaki's ears. His body froze. Snakes? No, his master wasn't that crazy to have actual snakes to be brought here just for a simulation. However, as the sounds began to get louder and louder, Misaki's doubts went up.

"The boy begins to shake, then the sound of a door opens. Footsteps approach him and then his mouth is covered," Misaki was about to ask what was the object that he was going to be covered with until soft lips were placed on his own. His mind was stopped for a few seconds. What was happening?

Slowly, his eyes were able to see again as the cloth was lifted from his face. A silver head of hair was in front of him and violet eyes were looking at his own. Slowly, cold hands trailed down his back and stopped in front of his pants. The kiss was ended and then Akihiko smiled as he untied Misaki from the chair.

"Thank you for your hard work, we will continue tomorrow. For now, just go back to the room and rest or go do some chores," Akihiko said as he turned away to his computer and then started to type furiously. Misaki sat there stunned and then finally got up when he regained his senses.

He walked out quietly and then placed his hands on his lips. What was this warm fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach? He then pursed his lips as his stomach growled. It was dinner time. He slowly walked down to the kitchen and then gasped in amazement as he saw how big it was.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he went to the refrigerator and saw the numerous foods. He started to take them out as he decided what to make. There were many ideas, but in the end, he chose to make a sticky rice with a hearty egg over it. It wasn't just any old recipe.

It was his mother's. Whenever their father would leave for work, she would make this dish and Misaki could swear that it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. Slowly beating the egg, Misaki didn't realize that a figure had approached him. When he turned around, he hugged the figure.

"Shinobu!" Misaki said as he dropped the chopsticks and then grabbed Shinobu. They hugged and then Misaki looked at the boy. He was skinnier.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu said as he peeked at the marble countertop with ingredients. He then smiled as he realized that his brother was making the recipe that they always loved. When Shinobu asked to help beat the egg, Misaki gave it to him to beat. The two of them started a conversation and then they somehow ended up talking about their owners.

"Well, Miyagi is very nice. Remember the man that gave me 50 dollars?" Shinobu asked. Misaki nodded and then laughed when he found out that it was the same exact person. What a small world it was, Misaki though. They talked some more, but then when they got to the topic of his master, Misaki paused. What was he going to tell his brother? That the man who bought him was actually using him as a sex tool for his experiments? Uh no, that would make the boy get up and go beat the crap out of Akihiko.

"Everything is going fine between me and Akihiko-sama," Misaki said as he sliced the pork and then placed the meat on a plate. Shinobu sliced the onions and then when everything was sliced and ready, they started the fire.

"Can I do the frying?" Shinobu asked. Misaki laughed nervously and then shook his head. His brother was a terrible cook, but he didn't want to say it because he knew that it would hurt his brother's feelings. Shinobu watched as he waited for his brother's answer.

"Erm, well…" before Misaki could finish, Shinobu groaned. Why couldn't he just say it? If he could never stand up to his own brother, then how was he going to protect himself if Akihiko tried to do something? He placed his hands on his brother's shoulder and then looked into his eyes.

"If you are not able to stand up to me, then how are you going to defend yourself if your master tries to do something?" Shinobu said. Misaki looked down and then looked up with a face of determination.

"You suck at cooking!" he yelled into Shinobu's face. The younger brother sighed and then gave a weak smile. He didn't have to be that cruel. "Nice job," Shinobu said as he held in tears. His brother was growing up into such a good strong boy.

"Okay then, sit down and I will have the meal ready in a few," Misaki said. He opened the fire and then poured the olive oil in. After the pan was ready, he added the egg and then continued on from there. Shinobu watched his brother work from the table. Everything in this mansion was great.

Over the past day, Shinobu has made some friends. There was a really kind girl who was around his age and she was in charge of all the laundry. Shinobu would help her and they would talk. Over the course of time, other servants eventually started to talk with Shinobu.

He then found out that he had something called, "a resting bitch face". According to one of the American servants, he had a face in which was a very intimidating when it was resting. The other servants had told him that they thought that he was scary so they ignored him.

"Done, here you go," Misaki said. Shinobu thanked his brother and then he took a knife and then cut the egg in half revealing the burst of flavors. The smell was wonderful, full of spices. With salt, rosemary, and pepper. The rice was a golden brown and the egg was fluffy. Shinobu ate it quickly without any complains even though Misaki told him to calm down.

"You will choke, you dumbo," Misaki said as he sipped his water and then took a bite. It wasn't the same as their mothers, but if Shinobu liked it then that was all that matter. Misaki put the fork down and then looked up to the stairs. If only Nowaki was here right now. Then just as if like God had heard him, a tall figure walked into the kitchen and then said both of their names?

"Wow, I thought that you were going to make me a share too," Nowaki said jokingly as he sat down next to Misaki and then took a bite of his rice. "That is good," Nowaki complimented as he took another bite.

"How come you're here? Does your master allow it?" Misaki asked. Nowaki nodded and then continued eating. Nowaki burped as he finished and then blushed as muttered a little 'excuse me.' Misaki snickered as he watched Shinobu grimace in disgust. This was just like the old times.

Suddenly the bell rang and then the three realized that it was 9:00. Misaki quickly got up and then walked over to the clock. He waved his hands and then the two walked over. When they looked at the tall clock, they both gasped. It was 9:00. But that wasn't what surprised them the most.

On top of the clock, just barely noticeably, there were the numbers 18180. It was carved into the dark wood almost too perfectly. Misaki grabbed a chair and climbed onto it. He then touched it and then he nodded to the two figures below him.

"This is it, this was his clock," Misaki said as he climbed down and then dusted himself off. The clock was old, and it seems that it hasn't been cleaned for a long time. "But how? It must've been thrown out," Shinobu said. Nowaki looked at it and then went to look at the back.

"Look, father's initials," he said as he pointed to it. Misaki looked at it and then sighed. Why was all this happening when they thought that they could finally find happiness? Why was his father's most treasured valuable here? It should've been thrown out when he was arrested...


	6. His Kiss

Nowaki turned in his sleep. There was something bothering him and whenever he closed his eyes, he knew that the dreams would come to haunt him again. The clock was a huge part of their childhood. It told them when the pain would start and when the pain would end.

Around 9:00 their father will start to drink. Half an hour later, his personality would change and he would turn into a whole other person. His once warm smile would turn into an evil grin. By 1:00, he would calm down and then go to sleep.

Every day that routine would repeat. There was really no explanation for his actions. Misaki thought that his father had bipolar disorder or something in the midst of that. He never really got hurt, it was mostly his mother. Her face would be bruised so bad to the point in which she couldn't leave the house.

His father was brutal, he would pretend to care for their mother and then when the time comes for her to let down her shield; he would stab her with some sort of pain. Once, when he was applying oil or pretending to apply oil he took a cotton pin and shoved it down mother's throat. She almost choked to death and father who was a doctor only stood there and watched with a sinful smile.

Nowaki turned again. From the other bed, Hiroki growled and then threw a pillow at the man. Nowaki jolted and then fell out of the bed. The master covered himself in the covers and then fell asleep. Through the rest of the night, Nowaki laid still in the bed. He wanted to hug something. He looked over at Hiroki, he was sure that he would not let him.

However, he decided to try. Slowly, he got up and walked over to the other bed in the room and then gulped before nudging the man. Hiroki didn't budge at all. Well, he did hear the other servants say that the master sleeps like a rock. Nothing could wake him. Nowaki scratched his head and then wondered what he could do.

Obviously, he couldn't have resort to physical touch, so he reached down and then pinched the man's chest. That would wake anyone up. Hiroki yelped as he woke up. When he did, his eyes were still half drowsy and his body was wobbling.

"Hiroki-sama?" Nowaki asked. The man whipped his head towards the man and then groaned. This was supposed to be a perfect night with sleep and no disturbances. He rubbed his head and then hissed at Nowaki.

"What do you want?" he said. Nowaki pointed to the empty spot on the bed and then cleared his throat. "May I please sleep next to you? I promise that I wouldn't do anything to you, I'll just sleep next to you," Nowaki begged.

"Yes, yes, yes please stop your voice is extremely annoying," Hiroki said as he fell back to the bed. Nowaki smiled and then climbed onto the bed sheepishly. He snuggled close to his master and was surprised when he noticed that the man was already asleep.

"How cute," Nowaki said. After a few seconds he blushed, did he really just say that? He looked at Hiroki again and then shook his head. This was wrong, he felt like one of those drama girls in movies that get all shy when they see their crush.

Nowaki turned around and then cupped his hands to his face. Oh god, this wasn't love was it? It has only been 2 days, was he really that easy? Nowaki turned around and then wrapped his arms around Hiroki. This was fine, it wasn't like Hiroki was going to wake up. He would just embrace the man for a bit and then let go.

That was the plan, but a few minutes later he fell asleep. And so when morning came, they were both in for a surprise. When Hiroki opened his eyes, his legs were tangled around Nowaki's and his arms were wrapped around the man. He widened his eyes and then screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled. Nowaki woke up and then looked at the position he was in. His face was less than 5 inches away from his master's and their breaths were practically touching. And just when things couldn't get worse, Francis came barging through the door and was met with the scene of his master with the lowly servant in the same bed.

He gasped, how was this fair? He had only dreamed of being Hiroki's butler and sleeping in the same bed as him, yet the new brat seems to be doing anything he wants!

"Master!" he said as he got forward and then threw the covers off.( Now, I know that you are probably thinking, they are going to be naked, but no. That would cause too much drama.) He picked Hiroki up and then took the master to the bathroom to see if he was hurt anywhere or if they had done anything throughout the night.

Nowaki sat on the bed dumbfounded. This was all supposed to be an innocent time sleeping together, how did it become like this? He sighed and then got up, today was also a very important day too. Hiroki was going to take Nowaki out to town because it was his first Sunday at the mansion. Nowaki got dressed in his clothes and then he looked as Hiroki walked out from the bathroom.

He was dressed and this time he wasn't in his suit. He was instead wearing a black hoodie with a red beanie, and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. Nowaki smiled, he actually looked normal for once and Hiroki was surprised at his servant's choice of clothes.

It was a navy blue turtleneck that complimented the shade of his eyes and his pants were black jeans. Francis glared at Nowaki the entire time as they walked down the stairs to the dining room. Even when they were eating breakfast, Francis was glaring at him.

Nowaki chewed on the mackerel nervously as Francis looked at him from Hiroki's side. His blue eyes were cold and his blonde hair was shining. Hiroki noticed this and then rolled his eyes, Francis was always like this.

"Leave the boy alone," Hiroki said as he got up after wiping his mouth. Francis sighed and then nodded. He wished that he could go to town with his master too, but he had to stay home and look after all the other servants who didn't want to go to town. Before the two got in the car, Francis pulled Nowaki by the sleeve and then hissed into his ear.

"If you try anything, I will kill you," he said. Nowaki gulped and then he nodded. The man was scary. Hiroki called him from the car and then Nowaki quickly walked away from the butler and into the car. Even when they drove past the estate gate, Nowaki could swear that he still felt Francis' warning ringing through his ears.

"Have you ever been to a movie?" Hiroki said. Nowaki shook his head, technically he had only been to the movies once. However, he had to come back home early because he got a phone call from Misaki that their father was going crazy again and he was the only one that can stop him. When he looked out the window, he saw that it was snowy really hard.

"Pretty," Nowaki mumbled. Hiroki turned to see in Nowaki's direction and then saw that the man was looking at a park. Children were laughing and they were building snowmen. Somewhere making snow angels and some more mischievous ones were having snowball fights. Hiroki looked at Nowaki who was looking at the scene so happily and then sighed. Guess it can't be helped.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki looked at him and them his face lit up. That would be wonderful! "Can we really? What about the movie?" Nowaki asked as he got out of the car. Hiroki shrugged and then walked to the park. It has been a long time since he himself came to the park.

"The movie isn't for another hour anyway, in the meantime. You go and enjoy yourself," Hiroki said as he sat on the bench. Nowaki looked around and then saw that everyone was with a partner or here with a friend.

"Can you come with me?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki looked at him as if he was crazy and then flat out refused. Nowaki sighed in defeat and then walked away. Hiroki watched on the bench as the childlike man played in the snow perfectly with the children. It looked like that he was having a snowball fight with them

Soon, a kid walked up to beside Hiroki and then he wondered what was going on when a snowball hit him in the face. Hiroki growled as he stood up. The kid beside him watched in horror as Hiroki scrapped off the snow and then looked for the sneaky culprit. And guess who it was? Nowaki!

"Ah! I promise that I didn't do it on purpose!" he said as he started to run. But Hiroki was trained in martial arts and when he started on something, there was no stopping him. He took a snowball and then ran after Nowaki. After a few seconds of chasing, Nowaki was covered in snow and Hiroki was laughing with the children.

With Nowaki smiled and then watched as Hiroki started to play with the children. He looked so free like that. Soon they were all throwing snow at each other and they were all playing around. After an hour, Hiroki took out his phone and then gasped as he found out that the movie that they were supposed to leave for was now finished. Hiroki sighed and then looked around. Perhaps they could get lunch.

As he scanned the snow white environment, he was met with the window of a cafe. He looked at Nowaki and then asked the man if he would like to go eat something instead since they were way too late for the movie. The man happily agreed and they walked over the street to the cafe. With a clicking sound, the door of the shop was opened and they walked inside.

The bitter smell of coffee and the sweet smell of cookies filled their noses. As they took their seats in the booth near the window they were met with the gazes of many young women who was surprised to see such handsome men.

The waiter walked over and took their orders. Nowaki got a tuna bagel with a side of french fries and a coke while Hiroki got a bowl of warm chowder with a ham sandwich. As they ate their meal, they exchanged little conversation about their lives.

After they finished the main course they were ready for some dessert. The younger man of the two, got a chocolate fudge ice cream while Hiroki got a caramel frappuccino. Without noticing the time they had enjoyed, their day and it was time for them to go back to the mansion.

After Hiroki paid the bill and left a generous tip, the limo from before came up to pick them up. On their way back to the mansion the mood in the car was a bit warmer, and like any first date, it was only natural for it to end with a sweet kiss on the lips.

Just before they entered the mansion gates, Nowaki blushed and pulled his master close. With a much larger hand, he covered their faces and pulled the smaller man into a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Hiroki was extremely embarrassed.

As they walk through the white marble mansion doors, the Master's face was flushed red with the color of cherry tomatoes. The two walked up the stairs and into the bedroom with the awkward atmosphere. They had just eaten lunch and now they had a bit of a free time as it was Sunday. Today was the day that all maids and servants have the time to go to town and enjoy their private time. The mansion was empty with nobody in it, so they were free to do whatever they want and be free to be themselves. The once grouchy face of Hiroki was now gentle as he sat on the bed and read a book. Nowaki could only watch.

"What?" Hiroki said. Nowaki smiled and shook his head. Today was truly one of the best days he had experienced. With a sudden burst of bravery, Nowaki made a bold statement. "I like you, Master."

Hiroki looks up from his book with a surprised look and then covered his face with his hands. How many times does the boy tend to make him blush like this? This really wasn't healthy for his heart. Nowaki smiled as his master didn't seem to deny it. The only reaction that he got out of it was a silent murmur of insult.

"You're a stupid idiot," his master said. It was supposed to be an insult with his sweet face and flushed up face it almost seemed like a compliment. From out the door, the head of the Butlers and Maids growled with an unhappy face. Hiroki was his and nobody was going to take him away from him.


	7. His Scene

Misaki looked around and then shook his head. This was another one of those dreams again. It was best to wake himself up and then wipe this terrible memory away and then head back to sleep. It was all dark. Everywhere, there was no corner. It was just a large black space that hey boy was floating in.

All of a sudden, the scenery changed and then his surroundings turned to the one of when he was young. The dark household he was forced to stay in. The clock was turning and it was about 9:30. Misaki looked around and then heard the refrigerator door opening. His father was getting a beer and he was drinking it.

Misaki widened his eyes and then covered his mouth, no. He didn't want to see it again, the horrifying scene that he had to see all his childhood. In the living room, his mother was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Misaki, who was scared of what might occur next, quickly walked towards the living room to warn his mother of the danger that was approaching.

Just as he reached the living room a loud noise reached his ears. As he turned around he realized that his father had finished his first beer. The demon himself walk towards him, Misaki tried to cover himself. That was a useless move for his father walked right through him.

That's right, this was a dream it wasn't a reality. His body and soul and all of his flesh were nothing in this dimension. He watched in horror as his father swung his hand at his mother. A loud scream came from the woman.

Misaki fell to the ground, covering his ears hoping that he wouldn't hear any more of the curses that his father was yelling at his mother, the screams from his mother. As he looked up, his mother was now on the floor, her face bruised with blood. Misaki suddenly saw a pair of green eyes looking from the closet. That's right, in this memory, he and Shinobu would be hiding in the closet.

As he looked at his young self he could see that the green eyes were filled with fear and his body was shaking. Misaki looked at the wooden clock, with his hopes high that the door to the house would open quicker so that his older brother will come home quicker. It was only 12 o'clock. Misaki's naive self, thought that everything would be fine now, but the hands on the clock suddenly stopped moving. No, he didn't want to be trapped here again. In this dream of his dreadful past.

Then, the clock rang and now it was 1 o'clock. The door opened to reveal his oldest brother, oh thank god. With a sudden swirl, the room was now dark again. Misaki opened his eyes and realized now, that he was next to his master. His forehead was sweaty and his palms were drenched with his body's natural water. The man next to him was breathing steadily, with his arms wrapped around Misaki.

Misaki slowly removed the arm and then got up. He needed to get some fresh air. He walked down the corridor and then walked down to the first floor. When he reached the lowest ground, he felt the cold air. For a while, he stood there letting the cool breeze get to him.

He was blank-minded and when he felt that he had regained some of is sanity, he headed back up to the bed. It was really only 1 o'clock, and he still had a lot of time to spare. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs, he saw the clock again. He paused to take a short glance at it and then walked back upstairs.

He would need to ask someone about the clock, it was bothering him a lot. When he walked up and then opened the door to his room, he found that Akihiko was now awake. He was sitting on the white bed with his violet eyes looking at particularly nothing.

When he saw that Misaki was back, his shoulders rested a bit. As the boy climbed back on the bed, he was being bombarded with the author's curious questions.

"How come you can't sleep? Is the room too hot, too cold?" Akihiko said as he reached for the boy and touched his forehead. Misaki blushed at the familiar touch and shook his head.

"It's fine, I just had a nightmare," Misaki said as he laid back down on the bed. Akihiko looked at the boy and then laid down too. "If you have anything that you are uncomfortable with, make sure to inform me. I need you for my novel," Akihiko stated before falling asleep. Misaki's heart thumped, was that the only reason why the man was so worried?

Because he needed him for his novel? For the rest of the night, Misaki laid in bed wondering why his heart was thumping so hard and why occasionally it hurt so bad. When morning came, his eyes were red and black circles were under his beautiful exotic green eyes.

Akihiko was shocked when he saw Misaki's face. "Did you even get any sleep?" he sighed as then got up and put on his purple dress shirt. Misaki nodded and then got up, just as he was about to put on his clothes, Akihiko push him down onto the bed.

"My scene that I need you to act out today just coincidentally involves a bed, so you can have the chance to rest," Akihiko said as he got up and opened his computer. Misaki nodded and then slowly covered himself in the blankets. However, when Akihiko saw him in the blankets with his body fully covered, he gave a shook of disapproval.

"I never said that your body was going to be covered," he said as he threw the covers off and then took Misaki's shirt off. The boy yelped and then struggled to cover himself.

"You have to be fully naked for this scene!" Akihiko shouted as Misaki slapped him in the face. The boy huffed and then his face flushed up. Akihiko growled as he rubbed his sprained cheek.

"I-I'm sorry," Misaki said as he watched Akihiko hiss. The man's face was really red in the place in which Misaki had slapped him and it looked as if it was really painful. Akihiko sighed and then shook his head. "Just take off all your clothes," he said as he sat down.

"Here, the blindfold," he said as he threw it at Misaki. The boy gulped and then put the blindfold on. His eyes were blinded and then he felt his arms being tied behind him on the bedpost. His heart started to beat again, how weird. Akihiko cleared his throat and then started to tell the boy what he was going to do.

"Today's scene is again about the boy and his captor. They have just come home from shopping and the boy was just pushed onto the bed. His eyes were blinded and his position is the same as your's," Akihiko began. Soon, Misaki heard the bed shift. Then a cold hand ran down his cheeks and down his chest. Misaki shivered when he felt the hand stop right on top of his cock.

"His captor starts to whisper sweet words while ravishing his body," Akihiko said. His hands trailed to the veins of Misaki's cock, making the boy shiver. Misaki moaned as Akihiko grabbed it and then started to pump it.

"A cold ring slips onto the boy's cock and then he feels a flash," Akihiko said. Misaki was about to ask about the last art regarding a flash when something metal and cold was put onto his cock. A flash was then reached to his ears. Akihiko was not taking pictures of him, was he?

"M-Master," Misaki said. Akihiko looked up from his computer and then asked what the boy wanted. "Please hurry up," he said. Akihiko smiled and then walked over to Misaki. His hands rested right next to his nipple and then he trailed his over it. Misaki gasped and then closed his mouth. Such dirty and sinful sounds he was letting out, what would his dead mother say if she saw his son in this disgraceful state?

"But you seem to like it very much?" Akihiko said as he squeezed it and then licked it. Misaki moaned and then he felt tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't want this. His master's hands slowly trailed lower and then stopped right in front of his arse.

Just as he was about to stick his finger in, he saw a trail of water slip down the boy's face. Akihiko sighed and then took off the cock ring, blindfold, and rope. He threw a tissue at Misaki and then sat down on his chair.

"Go eat something after you clean yourself up," Akihiko said. Misaki nodded and then paused when he remembered something. That's right, he needed to ask him about the clock. Misaki walked up to Akihiko as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

"The grandfather clock on the first floor. Where did you get it from?" Misaki asked. Akihiko looked up and then sighed. "We bought it from a man who was begging us to purchase it. It was in good condition and he seemed desperate so Miyagi bought is from him."

"What did the man look like?" Misaki asked. Akihiko looked at him and then scratched his silver hair. "I don't really know the detail so you have to ask Miyagi, but all I know is that we bought it for about 40,000 dollars."

Misaki nodded and then walked out of the room. But before he could do that, he gave Akihiko a little kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." He said before quickly rushing out. Akihiko sat there, amazed at the boy's sudden burst of confidence. He smirked and then brushed his fingers against his cheek.

From the outside, Misaki was blushing like a madman. What was that? He sighed and then quickly walked down the last floor to find Shinobu. The boy could ask Miyagi and then maybe he would be free from the curiosity that was killing him.

As he walked down, he was met with Nowaki's master, Hiroki. As soon as their eyes met, Hiroki came rushing towards him and then he asked Misaki a question. "Has Akihiko been acting weird lately?" he said as he grabbed Misaki's shoulders.

The boy gulped at the scary eyes and then shook his head. Hiroki raised an eyebrow and then let go of the boy. It was February 29 and soon, a big day would come. Hiroki was about to walk away when Misaki stopped him.

"Um, may I ask why you are asking me?" Misaki said as he waited for an answer, Hiroki sighed and then told the boy some interesting information.

"Akihiko's birthday is coming up on March 3rd," Hiroki said. Misaki widened his eyes and then gasped. Akihiko's birthday was in three days? How come he didn't know about this? Hiroki looked at Misaki and then sighed.

"Don't tell Akihiko about this, he really isn't looking forward to it," Hiroki said. Misaki was about to ask why when Hiroki told him the answer. "Since it is his 25 birthday, he needs to get married, our father has arranged a date for him on the night of his birthday but he has refused every one of them," Hiroki sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He looked up and then he smirked. An idea just struck him.

"Can you convince him? Maybe talk to him about it?" Hiroki asked with a desperate face. Misaki looked at him and then agreed. Hiroki smiled at him and then thanked him before walking away. Misaki then walked downstairs to the kitchen and then saw Shinobu. The boy was looking at the clock and Misaki quickly ran down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Shinobu said as he saw his brother. Misaki smiled and then remembered the reason why he was here. He dragged Shinobu to the kitchen and then asked him if he could talk to Miyagi about it. Shinobu agreed before Misaki could even finish his sentence.

"And another thing, I saw you kissing your Master the other day. Anything I need to know about that?" Misaki said as he grabbed Shinobu who was trying to avoid the question. The boy laughed and then cleared his throat.

"We are dating," he declared. Misaki looked at him shocked, Shinobu bit his lip and then waited for his brother's reaction. For a few seconds, the same expression was on Misaki's face but then he smiled.

"Your such an idiot, you should've told me," Misaki said as he brought his brother's hands to his forehead and then laughed. "You're the only brother beside from Nowaki I have in this world, want you to be happy," He said. Shinobu smiled and then he hugged Misaki, "Thank you."


	8. His Meeting

The sun was shining brightly and Misaki was sleeping happily. However, when something wet was poured onto his face, he was suddenly awoken. He looked up and then was shocked to see that it was Akihiko who had woken him up.

"How are you awake before me, how is this even possible?" he asked as he got up. Akihiko scoffed and then explained to Misaki as he got ready that today was going to be a very busy day. They were going to go celebrate something amazing. When they got into the limo, Misaki glanced out the window. This was probably the first time that he had been outside of the mansion ever since he came.

The snow had melted just a bit and the sun was shining on him. It felt good to have the warmness on his skin. Akihiko watched him from the seat in which the sun was impossible to reach and then mentally smiled. The was boy was so easy to please and Akihiko loved that it was him who was making Misaki happy.

About 30 minutes later, Misaki was standing next to Akihiko, he glanced up and then looked at the man. They were currently at the meeting that was held to celebrate the author's new ultra successful book. To be completely honest, the boy felt totally out of place. Everyone around him was dressed in designer suits he had only dreamed of seeing.

He himself was wearing a black suit that his master had chosen for him this morning. Misaki thought that the world was ending because Akihiko was the one that woke him up this morning. Misaki was surprised and thought that Akihiko had gotten sick, but he was surprised to find out that he would be attending the meeting for the book.

When he asked Akihiko why he would be going too, he was given the answer that the book was inspired by him. Misaki didn't get it really, the boy goes back to his family in the end and then captor goes to jail, yet in the book, it did mention that they loved each other. When Misaki asked Akihiko why the book had to end this way, Akihiko told him that "Sometimes, sacrifices must be made to make new paths."

Scanning the room once again, Misaki gasped when he saw that Akihiko was no longer by his side. When he looked up to the stage, he was met with Akihiko who was giving a speech on the book. There was a smile on his face even though Misaki knew that it was a fake smile with no meaning behind it.

After a few minutes later, the speech was over and Akihiko was walking down from the stage. Misaki was about to walk over to him, but some other authors were going to congratulate him so Misaki decided to leave him alone for now. However, after a few minutes when Akihiko still wasn't back, Misaki looked around for him.

Misaki looked around the crowd for Akihiko and when he saw the man, he walked towards the man, however, he bumped into a man. His eyes were hazel and he gave off a weird aura. When he caught a sight of Misaki, he helped the boy up and then apologized. Misaki nodded and then try to walk away, but then the man stopped him.

"Ah, my name is Haruhiko and I am a cousin of Akihiko's," the man began. Misaki's head snapped around and then the man smirked. Bingo. "As you know, this is a meeting held for Akihiko, but I hear that you are the purpose of this book?"

Misaki chuckled sheepishly and then shook his head. This man was getting the wrong idea. From the crowd he could see Akihiko, the man saw Misaki and he was about to walk over when he was stopped by a woman with long black hair and a curved body. She attached herself to Akihiko and then hugged his arm.

Somehow, that made Misaki very uncomfortable. His heart started to beat his face started to heat up. Haruhiko glanced in the direction that Misaki was looking at and then smiled. So that was their relationship. He was perfect, for his favorite thing in the world was to steal precious things from his cousin.

"Akihiko is getting engaged to that woman in 2 days," Haruhiko said as he stepped closer to Misaki. The boy looked up and then widened his eyes. Well, they did look like a perfect match for each other. Akihiko watched as the conversation continued and then kept on glaring at Haruhiko who was paying no attention to him.

Mimiko was clinging onto his arm and she was saying nonsense. He really wanted to just throw her off and walked over to Haruhiko and tell him to get his hands off of Misaki. If there was one thing that Akihiko knew about Haruhiko, then it is the fact that he loved to steal his stuff. From when he was young, he would take Hiroki's and Nowaki's things. But they paid no attention to him, so he started to take Akihiko's stuff and since the man had a fun reaction, he continued to take his toys, food, and even lovers.

"There's no use in trying to go after him. There is no hope, but if you want then I could help you. My room is just upstairs," Haruhiko said as he slid an arm down Misaki's back. The boy shivered and then was about to resist when Akihiko walked over.

"Move," Akihiko said as he pushed Haruhiko aside and then got to Misaki's side. Haruhiko regained his posture and then smiled. "What's the point? You're getting married to Momoko, so just give me Misaki," he said as he reached for the boy. Akihiko hissed and then slapped the man's hand away.

"Fuck off, he's mine and I won't let you take him," Akihiko said as he growled. Haruhiko narrowed his eyes and then looked at Misaki. He then sighed and then walked away. When he was gone, Akihiko pulled Misaki and then dragged the boy into the bathroom. He locked the door and then pushed Misaki against the wall.

"Why were you talking to him?" Akihiko said as he looked at the boy. Misaki shook his head and was about to answer his question when he asked again. "Why were you talking to him?!" Akihiko shouted. Misaki was about to cry, he had never been yelled at by Akihiko before.

Just as Akihiko was about to shout at the boy to answer, Misaki looked up and then pulled the man into a kiss. Akihiko had his eyes wide open and he had no way to response. When they pulled apart, Misaki's eyes were watery with tears in them.

"I don't like it when I see you with someone else, I think my heart is broken because whenever I see you with someone else my heart burns and my blood boils and I don't know wha-," Misaki's mouth was covered before he could finish.

When he looked at Akihiko, he gasped. The man's face was bright red. Misaki laughed and then Akihiko looked at him.

"That's love Misaki," Akihiko said as he pulled the boy into a hug. Misaki looked at the white wall with a dazed expression and then slowly brought his arms to Akihiko's back, hugging the man back. Love, huh? He never thought that he would love someone, Akihiko at the very least.

"I love you too," Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear. The boy widened his eyes and then nodded. There was nothing else he could do but nod. Now he has really become weird, his harm is beating faster than ever and his skin is hot.

* * *

Shinobu walked up to Miyagi's door and then knocked on it. There was no sound inside, but then soon the door opened and then Miyagi walked out with a disheveled look. His hair was messed up and his face was drowsy. When he saw Shinobu, his face glowed up.

"Oh hello," Miyagi said as he hugged the boy close and pulled him in for a hug. The door closed behind them and then they hugged for some time. It was warm and gentle and not rushed. When they let go, one of them was blushing hard and another one was smiling happily.

"What did you need?" Miyagi said as he ruffled his hair and then yawned. Walking over to the cabinet, and taking out a cigarette Miyagi lit it and then put it in his mouth. Shinobu watched this and then wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated those cancer sticks.

One breath and your lungs will then have the ability to turn black. If there was one thing that Shinobu hated, it was cigarettes. The men at the auction often smoked in right of him and when they were done, they would have the sick pleasure of pressing the burning stick on another one of the slaves' skins.

There was this one boy that was called, "Cigar". His skin was covered with cigar burns and his face was full of bruises. If you looked at him from afar, he wouldn't even look human. Everyone pitied him, but no one tried to get near him for due to the savage treatment, he had gone mental. He was no longer able to see the world as a place for living. Shinobu had always wondered if he would one day become like that.

"The clock in the living room, can you give me all the information on it? The dealer and everything," Shinobu said as he sat on the bed. Miyagi rubbed his head and then sat next to the boy. It was quite a long time ago and there really wasn't much for him to remember.

"Well, he had green eyes and black hair," he said. Shinobu looked up surprised, that sounded like his father. "He was really desperate and he said that if he doesn't sell the clock to someone then he would be doomed."

"Where and how long ago was this?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, it's a bit hard to remember but it was about 3 years ago and near the place that I met you...now that I think about it, you two actually look alike," Miyagi said. Shinobu nodded and then got a paper and a pen from the cabinet, he wrote everything down and then told Miyagi to continue with the details.

"Why do you need all this anyway?" the man questioned as he answered another one of his servant's questions. Shinobu ignored that question and then looked at the list. Now that he thought about it, it doesn't seem like his father ever went to jail.

He just assumed that he had died somewhere off the streets. But with all this evidence, it may look like his father is still alive after all.

 **Sorry if this chapter was bad or it kinda sucked. I was rushing because I had a writer's block and I had no idea how to show to fact that Misaki loved Akihiko. At first, I was planning to have him go to Haruhiko's room and have Akihiko walk in on them stripping each other and then that would lead to all the drama and then stuff would happen.**

 **However, after much thought, I think that this is the best way to make the story better. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and please review if you can, my greedy pride and ego loves to see your thoughts on my work.**

 **Another thing is, from now on maybe chapters will take longer to be updated. For example, 3 days due to the fact that my homework amount is growing with my projects and I have to focus on SHSAT test prep. Please understand, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	9. His Free-time

"Eh? There's no way that he's still alive, though," Misaki said as he bit into his egg. Last night when he came back home from the meeting, Shinobu was following him around trying to tell him about the clock but the boy was too tired so this morning, Shinobu has been talking about it non-stop.

"But we didn't hear anything about it on the news or the media and everything that Miyagi told me matched up! He had black hair and green eyes and he sold it saying that he was desperate! What if he used the money to run away to some foreign country to hide?" Shinobu said. Misaki put his plate in the sink and then washed as he continued to listen to his brother talk.

There was a high possibility that everything Shinobu said was true, but as much as Misaki wanted to deny it, he knew that in some deep part of him he wanted his father dead. It was a twisted thing to think but he hated that man more than anything. He remembered that one time his father brought home a whip and forced Shinobu and Misaki to watch as he whipped their mother.

"Onii-san, are you okay? You seem very occupied in your mind with something today," Shinobu said as he flopped onto the couch. Miyagi, Hiroki, and Akihiko had gone out today and all the maids and servants were gone. Some of them went home to visit their families and some of them went out to play.

"Ah, well, last night…..," Misaki started but then trailed off. Shinobu jumped up and then looked at his brother with intense eyes. However, when Misaki didn't continue he rolled his eyes. There we go again with the unable to express feelings.

"Is it something with Akihiko?" Shinobu said as he guessed. Misaki nodded slowly and then he smirked. He knew it, there was always some sexual tension between the two. Shinobu sat next to his brother on the couch and then rested his head on his lap.

"So, how did it happen?" Shinobu said as he opened the T.V. Misaki fiddled with his fingers and then looked at the gray eyes.

"It was at the meeting last night, I met his cousin and then we went to the bathroom and then we sort of confessed to each other," Misaki said bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush, for Shinobu would definitely just force the answer out of the boy anyway. The best thing was to tell the boy the truth.

"Oh, and who confessed to who?" Shinobu asked. The older one of the two looked at him and then suddenly realized that what he did was terribly wrong. His master already had a fiance and a wedding planned for him but he had just stolen his heart. That's very much like Romeo and Juliet, The Forbidden Love.

When Shinobu realized the situation, he jumped up and then looked at Misaki. He roared in laughter and then wiped his tears. His brother really had changed.

"Who knew that one day you would become a man-stealer?" Shinobu said as he snickered. Misaki glared at his brother, but then he started to think about it. If Akihiko was to tell his father about his decision, then what would happen to the boy?

"Please don't phrase it like that…," Misaki said as he rested his forehead on his hands. Shinobu giggled and then got up, he grabbed his jacket and then threw Misaki's at him. Nowaki was supposed to be here, but Hiroki took their brother with him to the where ever they were going.

"Let's go out," Shinobu said as he fixed his collar. Misaki looked up with a worried expression and then he questioned his brother if that was allowed. Shinobu nodded his head and then told him that Miyagi had given him permission.

"Well, he also gave me some money to spend, so we can go all out today!" Shinobu said as he pulled out something from his pocket. It revealed to be tens and tens of dollars. He smiled cheekily and then grabbed Misaki by the arm and then walked out of the mansion.

When they arrived outside, they were already being greeted by a limo. Shinobu opened the door and then climbed inside. When they were sitting properly, a familiar voice greeted them. When they both looked up, they were surprised to be met with the face of Mizuki. Well, they weren't really surprised, the man always somehow found a way to fit himself into anywhere.

"How the hell did you manage to get this job?" Shinobu said as he opened a sprite and then sipped it. Mizuki laughed and then looked at the car window, he smirked at the boy and then when he stopped at a red light, he made a hole with one hand and inserted his other finger into it.

To be short, he was making the sex gesture with his fingers. Shinobu spits out the sprite in surprise and then yelled at his inference about how the man possibly managed to get the job.

"You had sex with someone and then got the job?!" Shinobu yelled out in surprise. Mizuki opened his mouth and then gasped in horror, how low did the boy think of him?! He wouldn't go that far even for his best friends. He cleared his throat and then began to explain while he was driving to the location.

"Well, I found a bidder who was willing to by Ayase, you guys remember Ayase, right?" Mizuki said, with the confirmation of Shinobu and Misaki nodding he continued. "Well, this big guy named Kanou came along and then made a deal with me. When I saw that he had the symbol of your master's company on his business card I made a deal to give him Ayase at a lower price if he would give me a job." Mizuki explained.

Shinobu wiped the sprite off of his body and mouth and then sighed in relief, he just couldn't imagine Mizuki having sex with someone for the sake of helping someone. Mizuki was a good person but he isn't the type to help you with a really big issue unless he was your really close friend.

"So, where are we going?" Mizuki asked as he stopped for a moment on the road. Shinobu looked at Misaki and then the boy looked around the streets. Then a place caught his eyes, it was an ice-cream shop. It wasn't fancy but it was really pretty and there were no people in it.

"How about we get ice-cream first?" Misaki asked as he pointed to the shop. Mizuki looked at it and then after deciding that it looked fine and not dangerous, he let the boys go while he tried to find a parking spot.

"Welcome!" the person greeted as he smiled. Misaki smiled back and then picked a seat where they were not visible to anyone who looked through the window of the shop. The person came over and then gave them a menu.

"Please tell me to come over when you are done deciding your desserts," he said as he walked back to the counter. Misaki picked it up and then scanned it. There were thousands of choices. Smoothies, ice cream, cakes, cookies, and etc. Shinobu looked at it and then put it down the second after he looked at it.

"What are you getting?" Misaki asked. Shinobu pointed to the item and then called the person over.

"One oreo rolled up ice-cream with extra fudge and whip cream," Shinobu said as the person listened and scribbled the order down. Misaki looked up and then ordered too.

"One strawberry sundae with caramel drizzle please," Misaki said as he gave the menu to the young boy. He was probably only about the age of Nowaki. He smiled and then walked into the kitchen. Soon, about 15 minutes after, their food came out. Misaki gasped at the size of the ice-creams and then his eyes widened in happiness when he tasted it.

The strawberry ice-cream and caramel was sweet, but it was balanced out with the actual diced up strawberries that were sour and sweet at the same time. Shinobu bit into his and then his reaction was somewhat similar to Misaki's. The Oreos were sweet and because there were little oreo bits in the ice-cream, it was crunchy.

They both enjoyed it and when they were done, they were surprised to find out that the total was only 600 yen which is about 6 dollars. When they asked why the food was so cheap, the person smiled and then showed the business card to the two boys.

The card read, "Sweet by day, spicy by night." It took a while for the two to find out what it means, but when they got it they both widened their eyes in surprise. The manager laughed and then waved them goodbye when they exited the shop.

"So that's why. They probably earn hundreds of dollars at night and then only a few tens by day," Shinobu said. As he and Misaki walked down to the next street, they were met with Mizuki. He waved at them and then they started to walk up to each other.

"How was the food?" Mizuki asked. Misaki and Shinobu both held up a thumbs up to let the man know that the food was good. Mizuki smiled and then ruffled the two's hair, they were like brothers to him so he tried his best for them to be happy.

He, who was an only child never had anyone to play with. So he wanted to take the chance and treasure his time with Misaki and Shinobu. Because from what he was being told, Misaki was going to be marked by Akihiko soon. The man seems to really love him.

"Let's go shopping next, we should get you some new clothes now that you guys are free," Mizuki said. He was about to enter a mall when Misaki and Shinobu didn't go in. When he asked them why, they told him that their masters had already bought them a mountain's worth of clothes and that they didn't need anymore.

"So what do we do?" Mizuki said. Shinobu looked around the busy Tokyo streets and then shrugged his shoulders.

"We should go watch a movie," Misaki said after he gave it much thought. Mizuki and Shinobu both looked at him and then nodded. Everything was going great until they were up to the point in which they were deciding what movie to watch. Mizuki wanted horror, Shinobu wanted comedy and Misaki wanted to watch something light-hearted and was suited for a family to watch together.

"How about we watch 'Minions'? I heard that it's a really great American movie and that it has just been translated into Japanese," Misaki said as he pointed to the flyer for it. Shinobu and Mizuki both gave each other a glare but then agreed to it non-less because there was no way that they would be able to resist Misaki's puppy dog eyes if the boy was going to pull them out.

"Okay! Let's buy popcorn!" Shinobu said as he took out his money and then walked over to the snacks station. They ordered butter popcorn and caramel popcorn, they then ordered 3 sodas and then they walked into the theater after buying the tickets.

"Didn't you guys just eat ice-cream?" Mizuki said as he took some buttered popcorn and then threw them into his mouth. Misaki and Shinobu both shook their heads and then continued to shove the snack into their mouths. It must have been years ago that they had tasted something this delicious. The flavor wasn't strong and the popcorn itself was fluffy and had a natural taste to it.

"Guys, stop talking, the movie is starting," Misaki said as he shushed the two children like males next to him. The two obeyed the boy and then they watched the movie.

About 1 and a half hours later, the three of them walked out. The movie was great, it was funny and then villain was not that evil nor scary. "That was fun," Misaki said as he threw the popcorn out. Shinobu sipped the last bit of his drink and then threw the cup out.

"You guys should go home, the sun is setting," Mizuki said as he walked them towards the limo. They had so much fun that the day passed so quickly without them even realizing it. As they were walking towards the car, they were stopped by a white light.

Behind them was a ruckus, as Misaki turned around he saw that a child was being chased by his mother. Due to his good hearing, he was able to make out some of the things the mother was saying. "Momo! Stop running, you will fall!"

Misaki was about to stop the kid for the mother when the little figure ran straight past him. Misaki widened his eyes shocked as he realized that the two-way street was still on the red light. On instinct, his body reacted by itself and ran towards the boy.

Misaki wrapped his body around the 3-5-year-old, just in time for the loud honking, the bright light, and then loud screams to reach his eyes and his ears. The last thing he saw, was the worried faces of many strangers and the crying face of the little boy, Shinobu, and Mizuki. Anything after that, he was not able to remember, due to the fact that the pain in his head was too overwhelming.


	10. His Father

Akihiko paced around the white hall, the moment his phone rang and then words reached his ears he got into his car and then drove much over the speed limit to get to his lover. Nothing was more important than Misaki to him right now. He turned around and then started to walked, Hiroki sighed and then told his brother to sit down but he was only given a glare as a response.

The doctors were looking at Misaki's body right now to see if there are any major issues. After many times to get him to sit, the man finally listened when Miyagi hissed at him. Akihiko was about to hiss back when he narrowed his eyes and then sat down.

Soon, the nurse came out and then told the ones that were waiting anxiously that they could now go in. Everyone went rushing in, expect for Akihiko. He grabbed the nurse and then demanded to know if Misaki was alright. The woman blushed at having such an attractive man holding her, but she placed her job before her feelings and then cleared her throat.

"That, you will have to ask the doctor. However, he left right after the check was done so you will have to go to the front desk to request to see him. The patient will not be able to leave until he has been checked again, so he will have to stay for 3 days," the nurse said as she picked up the paper on her chart and then looked at it.

"Visiting hours are from 9:00 AM to 12:00, so you have 3 hours before you have to go," she said after pulling the sheet away from her face. She smiled at Akihiko, revealing her pure white teeth and then walked away. He took a deep breath and then walked inside.

When he did, he held his breath. However, he let go of his breath as he saw that Misaki was alive and he was laughing on the bed with Miyagi and Shinobu. Shinobu had tears of joy running down his cheeks and Misaki was laughing nervously. They, or rather, Shinobu and Misaki both knew how important they were to each other.

"Ah, Usagi-san," Misaki smiled. The man closed his mouth and then walked over to the boy who was on the bed. The other people in the room walked out to give the two some personal space.

"Why must you always sacrifice yourself to help someone else?" Akihiko said as he sat down on the chair and held Misaki's hand in his own. Misaki watched as the man brought his lips to his hands and then kissed it, causing the boy to blush. Misaki pulled his hands away as Akihiko let go of his hand and then cleared his throat.

"My body just acted on instinct and I'm fine," Misaki said as he ruffled his hair. Akihiko narrowed his eyes and then sighed.

"But what if you are not fine? What if the car hit your head hard and then you forget all about me?" Akihiko said. Misaki looked away, the man was right. However, he just couldn't stand there and let the boy get killed by that car.

"Oh, and Usagi-san? That sounds weird," Akihiko said as he raised an eyebrow. Misaki smiled and then threw the covers off of him. It felt really hot and he couldn't stand the heat. He walked over to the window and then Akihiko followed shortly after.

"You remind me of a bunny I had as a toy when I was young," Misaki said. "He had purple eyes and his skin was silver like your hair," Akihiko smirked and then straighten his back.

"Did you play with the bunny a lot?" Akihiko asked. Misaki's smile then turned upside down. The rabbit was torn apart the moment he got it. His mother had secretly got it for him as a present and just as he opened the present, his father walked through the door and then ran over. And when he got his hands on the rabbit, he tore it apart.

"Yeah," Misaki fibbed as he smiled again. Akihiko, however, sensed the change of mood in the boy and then pulled Misaki closer to him. He kissed the boy's forehead and then whispered into his ear.

"Then please play with me as much as you want," Akihiko said. Misaki blushed as he felt the man's hot breath on his ear. He pushed the man away and then looked up at Akihiko.

"I will," Misaki said full of confidence.

After the two chatted some more, the rest of the crew came in and Mizuki gave Misaki a big hug and then gave him a bit wet kiss on the cheek. Akihiko growled and then pulled the man off of Misaki. Mizuki rolled his eyes and then stuck the middle finger up.

"Oi, Mizuki please behave," Misaki said. Hiroki and Nowaki made sure to show their distance and Hiroki tried to be as strict as possible, but everyone in the room could tell that they were totally together.

"You guys aren't even trying to hide the fact that you are dating," Hiroki said as he pointed to Shinobu and Miyagi who were touching each other all over the place. Miyagi laughed sheepishly and then pulled Shinobu off of him. The boy blushed and then walked out of the door after hugging his brother.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he announced and then walked out the door, within a few seconds Miyagi followed him and everyone just sighed. "You know when you get better, we can try something," Akihiko said as if Hiroki and Nowaki weren't in the room. Both of them groaned and then Misaki kicked Akihiko lightly.

"No dirty jokes in front of my brother and Mizuki," Misaki hissed. Mizuki nodded his head and then wrapped his arms around Misaki. "You know Akihiko-kun, Misaki's first kiss was taken by me," Mizuki sneered. Akihiko looked at Misaki who only turned away. The man hissed and then lunged forward to grab Mizuki by the collar.

"On the cheek, it was only on the cheek!" Misaki yelled as he pushed Akihiko off of his friend. Mizuki caught his breath and then hid behind Misaki. "Should you really be with someone this violent?"

"Speak for yourself," Misaki said as he pushed Mizuki away. The three were arguing while Nowaki and Hiroki could only watch. How much were they going to say until he realizes how childish they are right now. The door then opened and then the nurse came in.

For a second she turned away due to the fact that her nose was about to explode from all the guys in the room. She cleared her throat and then she pointed to the clock. It was almost 11:30.

"But you said visiting hours are until 12:00," the silver-man said as he was pushed out of the room by the nurse. "Well, we have to do cleaning today, so you gotta leave early if you like it or not," she said as she shoved all of them out the door and then closed it behind her.

"How can you deal with all of them? They are like children," the nurse said as she fluffed Misaki's pillow and then helped the boy into the bed. Misaki laughed nervously and then got into the bed. The nurse gave Misaki his medication and then walked out of the room.

"Goodnight," she said as she shut the door and then closed the lights. Misaki covered his head under the covers and then sighed. He never slept alone before, someone was always next to him or in the same room as him. The window was slightly opened, so a cold breeze was allowed the way into the room.

The wind seemed to be howling, but it wasn't that cold. The trees were tingling as their leaves were falling off because of the wind. Misaki soon fell asleep and then the rain started to sing their melody. His eyes closed and then he drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a figure walked into the room and then looked at Misaki. It had been so long since he saw his son. It was Misaki's father, the father who never loved them. His green eyes were filled with tears and one of them was about to roll down his face.

He had heard about a boy that was being admitted to the hospital due to a car attack from saving a child. The other nurses told him that the boy had green eyes and brown hair, but that wasn't enough to convince him. He was about to think it wasn't his son but someone else, but then when he heard that more people came to visit them, he was sure that it was his son.

So he made a plan to see his son in the middle of the night, for he was having a late shift tonight anyway. There was no way that he was going to visit his son in the broad daylight for the sharp memory of Misaki would surely be able to remember the man who used to beat him.

The moment, 4 years ago when the police came to his house, for the first time in his life, he felt fear, and then something struck him. He realized that this fear was probably what Misaki, Nowaki, and Shinobu felt every day as they waited for him to come back.

He sold his treasured clock to the only person that would buy it for an unbelievable price. Since then, he has been in hiding and only 2 years ago did he get his job. The CEO of the hospital gave him a good job that paid well after seeing his unbelievable skills at heart surgery.

"Oh, Misaki, I'm so sorry," he sobbed as he held his son's hands in his and then whispered words of regret into them. Soon, Misaki started to awake and then his eyes opened to see a man who was so familiar to him yet he couldn't figure out who it was. He was sure that the man in front of him looked like his father but, the wrinkles in his face made it hard to tell.

"Who are you?" Misaki said. His voice startled the man on the floor and that caused him to fall backward. The boy was not supposed to wake up. Just as he was able to run out of the room, Misaki got out of the bed and then grabbed the man by the wrist and then held him in his spot like a dog with a metal collar.

"Father?" Misaki said with a gasped voice. The face was unmistakeable, the green eyes and the raven black hair. Even in the dark room, he was able to tell who it was, after all, he used to fear that face for the many years of his childhood. Misaki narrowed his eyes and then tore off the man's doctor coat. And sure enough, there was a scar on his left wrist. It was made when Misaki bite his father for the first time.

"What are you going here?" he hissed at the man's face. He grabbed his father by the collar and then brought the man down to his face. He was not scared of the man anymore, he had experienced, seen, and felt more terrible things than being beat.

"Please, just listen to me. Sit on the bed while I open the lights and pour the two of us some water," the man said as he shook Misaki off of him and then opened then lights. He poured water into some plastic cups while Misaki sat on the bed. The boy made sure to watch every move.

"Shouldn't you be in jail rotting, Father?" Misaki said as he sat on the bed and his 'father' sat on the chair beside the bed. "Please just call me Keiichi," the man lowered his head in shame and then looked up.

"Misaki, I have changed. I see the brutal treatment I put you through and I have prayed to god every day of my life after I escaped from the police to hope to see you and your brothers again so that I can say sorry for the things that I did to you," Keiichi admitted. Misaki widened his eyes for a bit as he was surprised by the sudden outburst.

Maybe this was god's sign that his father has changed. There were so many emotions going through Misaki's mind right now that he was unable to think of anything to say to his father. But then the right thing came to him and then he cleared his throat to get ready to reply to his father.

"I may be easy to forgive you but Shinobu will not be," Misaki said. Keiichi looked up with the same green eyes that Misaki has and then he sniffed back his tears. Does this mean that Misaki forgives him?

"No, I have not forgiven you. But I will not hate you for the past things that you have done," Misaki said. Keiichi nodded desperately and then smiled. Misaki looked at the man and then pulled his father in for a hug. Keiichi widened his eyes and then smiled even bigger. He has wanted this hug for years, his father never hugged him before.

"Misaki, thank you," Keiichi said as he hugged Misaki back. The boy narrowed his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

 **I honestly thought that the father and son scene was a bit rushed but then I needed to get the scene done with so that I can write the next chapter.**


	11. His Visit

Hiroki woke up with a jolt, his body was covered in sweat and his pants were wet. He just had his first wet dream in years. He quickly got up and then saw that Nowaki was still asleep. He thanked the gods and then hurried to the bathroom. He should just take a cold shower, that would be enough to take care of the problem.

Just as he was walking towards the bathroom, the darkness of the room blinded Hiroki and that caused him to trip. He yelped as his face came in contact with the floor. Nowaki shifted in the bed and Hiroki quickly acted.

He jumped onto his bed just in time for Nowaki to open the lights. Hiroki held his breath as he felt the tall figure walk towards him. Nowaki was sure that he heard something, though. He walked back to his bed and then closed his eyes.

When Hiroki was sure that the tall giant was asleep, he got up again and then quickly ran to the bathroom. However, Nowaki jumped out of his bed and then pointed a finger at Hiroki while shouting some words at him.

"Ah ha! I knew it. What are you doing, Hiro-sama?" Nowaki said as he walked towards Hiroki who was frozen on his spot. His dick was still standing up and his brain was screaming for him to ran to the bathroom but his body was stuck in the spot.

Just as Nowaki was in the sight to see the erection from the wet dream, Hiroki finally reacted and then ran to the bathroom, however, Nowaki was quicker and he was able to block the door from closing. His feet was in the way and Hiroki was cursing the gods.

"Let go of the fucking door!" Hiroki yelled. Nowaki was surprised at the outburst and he was unsure of why the man was so mad and then he saw it. The erection that was in all of it's holy glory, making the robe that Hiroki was wearing look like a nuisance. Nowaki gulped and then forced the door all the way opened, causing Hiroki to fall on the ground from the impact.

"O-oi, don't get any ideas, this is just a morning thing!" Hiroki said as Nowaki stared at the erection as if it was some delicious treat.

"C-can…...can I help you?" Nowaki said as he pointed to the part of Hiroki was that alive. Hiroki snapped out the answer and then stood up. However, Nowaki was persistent and he kept on begging, any normal person would like a desperate slut but Nowaki looked like a puppy that was begging to be picked at a pet shop.

In the end, Hiroki groaned and then he agreed. Nowaki picked him up while ignoring Hiroki's protests and then set the man on the bed.

Hiroki groaned as the tall man kneeled down and then unzipped his pants. He was going to die of embarrassment. Nowaki's face was flushed red but he was very happy, Hiroki had agreed to let him give him a blowjob!

"You stupid oaf, you shouldn't be so happy about this," Hiroki hissed as Nowaki pulled down Hiroki's pajama pants and then took out his dick. Hiroki shivered as he felt the cold air being exposed to his sensitive member. Nowaki smiled and then kissed it.

He should be very good at this, when he was young he was working at a gay bar and eh made quite a lot of money, no by doing sexual things but by talking to the guys who come there. Most of them had tried to get him to sleep with them, but they all failed. Nowaki wanted to save his first for someone special. Throughout his time working there, he learned a lot of things about the positions and things that women and men are supposed to like.

"Nowaki," Hiroki said as the man sucked on it, the man had no technique whatsoever. He tugged on Nowaki's hair and then the man let go of the dick with a pop and to his disappointment, it hasn't even gotten up one inch. Nowaki frowned, Hiroki was supposed to be hard by now. Maybe he did something wrong?

"How come it's still soft?" Nowaki said as he got up. Hiroki sighed and then ruffled his hair, how was he supposed to explain something like this in the first place. He wasn't gay, but even he knows that you don't suck dick like that from all the porn he has watched.

"You were just sucking, that doesn't feel good. You have to graze your teeth slightly and then use your tongue to lick it," Hiroki said as he bent down. Nowaki gasped in surprise as he watched Hiroki touch and fondle his member. Unlike before, Nowaki got hard immediately.

"Isn't it disgusting?" Nowaki said as he moaned out loud. Hiroki was so good at this…. The thought of how Hiroki was about to be so good made Nowaki's blood boil. The man could've possibly done it with someone else. Nowaki shivered as he came into Hiroki's mouth.

Just as he was about to give the man on his knees a tissue, Hiroki gulped and then wiped his mouth. He sipped the water that was by the bed stand and then stood up. Nowaki pulled up his pants sheepishly and then they sat in the silence for a while.

"How was it?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki fiddled with the white sheets of the bed while processing the question and thinking about an answer. He looked up and then blushed. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, was the man really not going to say anything? He literally just drank his cum after sucking his dick.

"Someone else," Nowaki muttered. Hiroki stared at Nowaki with a blank face, someone else what? "Have you ever done it with someone else? Is that why you are so good at it?" Nowaki said as he grabbed his hands and then pushed Hiroki onto the bed.

Hiroki looked at Nowaki and then smiled, it wasn't a big smile but it was a little grin. He placed his palm on the back of Nowaki's hands and then pushed down on it so that their noses were touching. While blue eyes were looking into chocolate ones, many things were going on in the two's mind.

"I have done it with someone, but it was a girl. So you would be the first one to be able to put it up my ass," Hiroki said. Nowaki widened his eyes, the man was usually so cruel and stern. But to hear those words come out of Hiroki's mouth as if the man was comforting him, Nowaki was happy.

"Can I try now?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki then snapped out of the happy trance and then pushed the man off. They had spent too much unnecessary time and now they were 5 minutes behind schedule. Nowaki pouted and then got up as he watched Hiroki go to the bathroom to get dressed.

After the man came out, they walked down to the dining room. It has been a month since Nowaki has started to officially work with Hiroki and he has been doing a somewhat good job. He has been making some mistakes here and there but overall he has been doing a good job.

While Hiroki sat at the table, Nowaki was talking with the chef on what his master would enjoy today. Due to the fact that it was a Thursday, the man would like something more hearty to the stomach. In the end, the faithful servant what with a cup of ice cold coffee that was dark for his master didn't like sweet stuff, he then went with a plate of french toast, bacon and eggs and hash browns.

As he stood on the side while watching Hiroki eat, he was making a little chat with one of the laundry girls. It appears that the girl has been working at the mansion for over 4 years. She has watched Hiroki grow and mature. When they got to the topic of love, the maid told him that Hiroki's first girlfriend completely resembled him in a female way. Her hair was navy blue, her eyes were the color of the ocean water, her personality was gentle. It seemed as if though she would never even hurt a fly.

And that's when Nowaki started to wonder if he was only a replacement. From what he had heard with the maid it seemed that they were deeply in love. Hiroki took her on dates and treasured her like she was a precious gem. However, all happy things must come to an end and they eventually broke up. to everybody surprised it was actually the man which was Hiroki, that broke the relationship up.

When people question him why he will let such a wonderful girl go, he replied with the answer that she was only wasting her love on him for the feelings were not mutual. The girl loved him so much but he felt that they could never take their relationship farther than that of a brother and sisters.

On the way to the hospital, the mood of the car that Hiroki and Nowaki were riding in had an atmosphere was very awkward. Nowaki would just keep staring at the man that was sitting in front of him, thinking that maybe in a few weeks he would dump him too. shaking all these negative thoughts away he thought of Misaki his only brother beside from Shinobu. From what he has seen the other night the boy was not permanently damaged but he did seem to have some bloody areas on his head. They were going to the hospital to visit him and give him a get better gift.

As they walked out it suddenly started to snow, Nowaki quickly walked in for he did not like cold temperatures without fun, to him snow was only a source of fun that comes and snowballs, snow angels, and fights. However as he saw his master standing in the middle of the hospital road, he still there not moving looking at the little objects falling from the sky. He finally moved when his son and called out to him.

Together, they took the elevator up to the floor that Misaki was staying in. The pair walked silently to the room. When they walked inside, the boy was resting on the bed while talking to a doctor. The doctor had black hair and a board back from the view of the door. To Hiroki, the doctor looked like any other man who was a stranger. However, to his servant, the man gave off an aura that was similar yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

Misaki smiled at the two and then gestured for the two to come over. When Nowaki saw the man up close, he was surprised. The green eyes and then black hair with some white streaks going through it, it had to be. His body froze and Nowaki looked at the man in front of him. Misaki sighed and then asked if Hiroki could go out for a bit.

The man raised an eyebrow at the sudden request but he agreed. After he was out of the room, Nowaki hissed and then pointed to the old man, Misaki gulped and then stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Nowaki said as he hissed. Keiichi looked at his eldest son and then something hit him hard. He was the one that made Nowaki like that. Even though his son puts on a cheerful smile, he knows that inside his body, he has a heart made of glass. Keiichi walked forward and then hugged Nowaki out of nowhere. The man was surprised, but then he pulled the man off of him.

"Misaki, what the hell?" Nowaki said as he walked towards his younger brother. Misaki sighed and then pointed to his father. "He will explain everything to you if you just give him a chance to speak," Misaki said. Nowaki narrowed his eyes and then looked at the man.

"I'm listening," Nowaki said. Keiichi took a deep breath and then started. But before he did that, he looked at Misaki. The boy smiled and then gave him a thumbs up. This was his only chance to prove himself to his son, to prove that he really has changed. This was his only chance and if he messed this up, then all those prayers to god would be ruined. He crossed his fingers behind his back as he started. May God be on his side for this one.


	12. His Stigma

Nowaki shut the door as his father walked out. He then sat on the seat beside Misaki and then sighed. He was full of disbelief, but all the sincere feelings from his father really did seem to be affecting him.

"I still don't believe it, there is no way that he would change that quickly," Nowaki said. Misaki rolled his eyes and then grabbed his brother's hands. This was really like Nowaki. Usually, the man would accept everything. But when it came to the topic of their father he was extra sensitive.

"But he even got on his knees and begged. I think you are taking this overboard," Misaki said. Nowak narrowed his eyes and then stood up, he then shook Misaki's hands off of his.

"Misaki, you are too forgiving. Please think about what I had to go through. While he was beating you, I had to watch! I had to agree with everything he said! I know I sound selfish but, I was going through a lot, too. The teachers at my school were constantly asking about my siblings and why they were never coming to school," Nowaki erupted. He gasped and then looked at Misaki. He lowered his head and then muttered sorry.

"I…..I never knew," Misaki said. All this time he was thinking that Nowaki had it easy. But maybe he was going through more than all of them. Watching his own father beat his own brothers and the only thing he could do was watch.

"It's okay, plus it's only another 4 hours until you can leave the hospital. Akihiko-san said that we will have a party for you once we go back," Nowaki said as he helped Misaki get dressed. However, before that, Misaki wanted to walk around the hospital.

As the were walking around, they suddenly walked out the garden. The hospital garden was actually very well taken care of. There were roses and tulips and bluebells and many other flowers. When Nowaki saw an ice-cream stand, he walked over and then ordered one green tea and on chocolate. While he ate the green tea, Misaki enjoyed the chocolate.

"The other day when you went with Akihiko and the others, did you met their father?" Misaki said as he munched on the cone. Nowaki suddenly stopped and then nodded. Misaki sensed the change in mood and then questioned his brother on what was wrong.

"It seems that they have the same mother but different fathers. The other day the father that I saw was Akihiko's. He had to be the nastiest person I ever met. Did you know that Akihiko is engaged?" Nowaki said. Misaki laughed nervously and then nodded. Nowaki sighed, how was their family going to continue on?

"It seems that Mimiko was actually quite nice and that she said if Akihiko didn't want to be with her then that was fine too," Nowaki said. That surprised Misaki and caused him to look up, if she was really that nice, then….. Does that mean that there will be no more problems?

"Ah, I heard that Akihiko's birthday is tomorrow, what are you going to give him?" Nowaki said. Misaki looked up and then saw that his brother's eyes were not looking down at him, but they were saying "if you give me the wrong answer, I will beat him up." Misaki laughed nervously and then said maybe a card or a box of chocolates.

Nowaki nodded in approval and then they continued to talk. While they were enjoying their time together, 4 other people were not having a great time. Shinobu, Miyagi, and Akihiko were both surprised by what they… no, who they saw.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shinobu said as he pushed his Keiichi against the wall and then hissed in his face. Both Akihiko and Miyagi were both surprised by the little figure's outburst, but then when they saw how much the man had a resemblance to Misaki, they put the pieces together and then they figured out who he was.

"Wait, why are you here? Didn't you fly to like Europe or something?" Miyagi said as he walked forwards. Many people were looking at them now and they were starting to draw attention. Like his sons, Keiichi was actually very attractive and all the young nurses were whispering to themselves by now.

"Let's go to my office and then talk," Keiichi said. Shinobu let go of him and then glared at him. If they weren't in a hospital, he would've punched him already. As they walked to the man's office, Miyagi couldn't help wonder. A few years ago the man looked so desperate. He was on his knees begging for him to buy the clock.

Miyagi sighed, why does his kindness always get the best of him? He bought that clock for way more money then it is actually worth. People would expect him to not remember the incident, but he remembers. All too clearly.

 _Miyagi scratched his head as he sighed. He was in a very awkward situation right now. He had promised the boy that they would meet again but when he came to his house, he was met with a man and not Shinobu._

" _Where is Shinobu?" Miyagi asked as he tried to look inside the house. Keiichi gasped and then looked down. They were gone, the police had taken them away and now he was left all alone._

" _Please! I'll give you my greatest treasure so please buy the clock!" he screamed as he hugged Miyagi's legs. Miyagi sighed and ten helped the man up. This was useless right now, there was no way that he can help the man._

" _You know what, come into the car with me," Miyagi said. Keiichi nodded and then quickly locked the house with his keys. He was nervous as heck, there were no lawyers right now who would defend him and the only way to get one was money. His wife had burned it, all of it._

 _It was as if the woman had planned this all, she would call the police just before killing herself and burning all the money and then letting her sons go to make a new life. Keiichi gritted his teeth as he locked the door. There was some regret in him, but he wanted revenge._

" _Hurry up," Miyagi said as he watched Keiichi drop his keys again and again as his nervousness and his trembling hands made the best of him. Finally, the man managed to close the door and then he got onto the car._

 _The mood was heavy and even the driver, who was Miyagi's personal one couldn't break the eerie silence. Usually, he and Miyagi would make corny jokes and then have a good laugh, but there was a stranger in the car with them and no one knew how to make things less strange. And so, no one said anything and the ride to the mansion was quiet._

 _When they arrived, Keiichi gasped at the size. His house was big for he was a heart surgeon, but this was a freaking castle! The white tiles made it have a mysterious aura to it and the fact that it was nowhere near the town itself only added to the fact that Keiichi knew that this was going to be his trump card. He would somehow use this man to get the money he needed and then get himself his life back together._

" _Come in," Miyagi said as a maid opened the door. She smiled at Miyagi and then man nodded. When Keiichi walked inside, he noticed that there was no one inside. He could see that there were 5 floors, but there were no people in sight. Keyword- in sight. In the midst of the emptiness, there were footsteps, but they could only be seen and not heard. It was as if there were ghosts in the house._

" _The servants are busy preparing for tomorrow, please follow me," Miyagi said as he walked up. As they passed the floors, Keiichi noticed that the paintings on the wall were all sad. There was a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes and a boy with silver hair and purples eyes. However, in every picture, no one was smiling. Even the man next to him, who gave off an aura of happiness was not smiling in any of the pictures._

 _As they walked into a room, Keiichi was given another pow of how wealthy Miyagi really was. The fur carpet, the expensive couch, and then beautiful wall. Everything was the best of the best._

" _Why do you want me to buy the clock so bad?" Miyagi said as he sat down. In his hands was a china cup filled with earl tea and in his other hand was a spoon that was generously adding more sugar into the bitter tea. As Keiichi watched, he was memorized. There were thousands of emotions going on in his head right now._

" _Something happened in my family and my sons…..," Keiichi fibbed. He was not about to tell some millionaire that he abuses his sons. He needs the money and then he will make another life. Miyagi raised an eyebrow, he was about to get some papers when the door was knocked._

 _It was late at night so there was really no one that could be on his door. When he opened it, he was met with two little figures. Akihiko and Hiroki were both holding some sort of stuffed toy. Akihiko with Suzuki-san and Hiroki with a stuffed duck. They were holding hands and they were both standing together with a blanket draped over there._

" _Nii-chan, sleep with us," they muttered. Miyagi sighed and then muttered for Keiichi to wait. He walked out and then locked the door behind him. Keiichi waited for the footsteps to cease and then stood up._

Keiichi sat on the couch in his office and then rested his head on his arm. It has been a long day and he was glad that he was done with Nowaki and Misaki, but Shinobu was the hardest challenge. The boy had no problem showcasing his emotions and he will not restrain himself if he wants to beat someone.

"What is your relationship with him?" Miyagi asked Shinobu. The boy turned around and then his face made a look of disgust.

"This asshole in front of me is my father. Who beat my mother, my brother, and me while my other brother had to watch," Shinobu hissed. He made no effort to be quiet and he wanted his words to get as far as possible. He wanted that bitch to hear the things that he was saying and feel guilty.

"Shinobu, plea-," Keiichi was about to beg his son to spare him, but Shinobu stood up and then pointed a finger at him. He narrowed his eyes and then hissed before starting.

"You, are disgusting and looking at you makes me want to vomit. You are filthy and you should be burning in the deepest depths of Hell. I don't give a shit about what the fuck you have been saying to Misaki and Nowaki but I am not going to fall for your bullshit," Shinobu burst out. He huffed and after he caught his breath, he rushed out of the room. Miyagi and Akihiko sat there amazed.

"You lied to me?" Miyagi said as he looked at Keiichi. The doctor got up and then sighed. He could really use a smoke right now. He was about to take a cigar out but then he restrained himself and then cleared his throat.

"Please, I was in a desperate situation and I knew that I was wrong!" Keiichi said. Miyagi looked at him and then stood up. Akihiko soon followed after. Just before he was going to walk out, he paused.

He looked back at Keiichi and then narrowed his eyes. He was lied to, his kindness was taken advantage of and his money was given to an abuser and a man who killed his own wife. And worse of all, he was the father of Shinobu, at any given chance, he might have been happy that he might Shinobu's dad. However, this was a murder and an evil sinful person.

"Shinobu was right, you are disgusting," Miyagi said before walking out.


	13. His Birthday

Misaki flew around the kitchen like a bird finding food for her youngs. One second he was whipping the batter for the cake and then next second he was making the frosting. That's right, today was the big day. It was Akihiko's birthday.

Just yesterday, he heard from Miyagi that the last time that Akihiko had a birthday cake was 5 years ago. It seemed that he would only eat their mother's cake and that for the past 5 years, he would reject any cake. Misaki was sad as he heard that story and he was sure that he was going to make Akihiko eat his cake.

Misaki had done some research and it seems that everything has gone into perfect order. Akihiko loves strawberries and bears, so Misaki knows what the cake will be like. All the servants have already left for their families or went out to play for it was a Sunday so there will be no one in the mansion but Nowaki, Akihiko, Misaki, Shinobu, Hiroki, and Miyagi. There will be a few servants left, but Misaki didn't care because his mother always said, "the more the merrier."

Misaki smiled sadly as he tasted the frosting, his mother would always secretly make Shinobu, Nowaki, and himself a cake when it was their birthday. She said that it was the only thing that she could do since she couldn't go out of the house and buy them presents.

The cakes were never really delicious because they were never mixed well and the frosting always had some clumps in them. But the fact that the cake had flaws in it was the fact that proved it tasted good. Mother's hands were always covered in scars, so it was hard for her to cook or do any basic tasks.

However, every time, their mother would try to gather the best ingredients and try to make the cake as delicious as possible. Misaki loved the cake. It was sweet, but bitter because all their mother's pain had gone into making them.

He remembered that once when he was 9, that was when he first saw his mother in so much pain. It was a normal day and the poor boy had forgotten that it was his birthday, but his mother remembered for him. Even though her back and her hands and her face and her heart and every single body part of hers was hurting, she remembered.

 _Misaki walked to the kitchen and then peeked inside. Mother was gently humming a tune and the sun was barely shining through the window. Father had just gone out for work and Nowaki had left for school. Shinobu was still sleeping inside of the closet and he himself had just woken up._

 _Mother was mixing something in a bowl, and she was standing there will her hands bleeding. They were poorly wrapped in bandages and it was clear that the woman paid no attention to them. Just as she was about to turn around to place the frosting bowl onto the kitchen table, she dropped the bowl. Misaki watched as the soft white cream covered about 8 inches of the floor._

 _Mother sighed and then slowly lowered her body. Misaki watched as he gulped, what was the woman doing? He was about to walk over when he saw the candles and the lighter on the table. It was his birthday today! The woman bent down and then picked up the bowl. She then slowly tried to get back up, but then Misaki noticed that out of the 6 times she tried, she couldn't get up._

 _Misaki felt tears gather in his eyes. Mother always tried to act so strong. The reason was because she had to do it for her sons. Yesterday night, Father over drank and he ended up pushing Mother down the stairs. After that, he fucked her brutally at the end of the staircase._

 _Misaki was trying so hard to not listen, he covered his ears with his pillow but the cursed sounds wouldn't stop coming. He snapped out of his thoughts as his mother's blue eyes met his. Misaki felt tears well up in his eyes as Mother smiled at him and the gestured for him to come over. Misaki walked over gently and then hugged her._

 _With the white fluff surrounding them, it really seemed like they were in a safe place. Misaki buried his face into his mother's neck and then sniffed. He wanted to see his mother weak for once. So that he could comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright._

" _Mama, why? You are so dangerously injured, yet you still try your best to make me a cake," he cried. She said nothing, she just closed her eyes and then hugged Misaki tightly._

" _Because this day only happens once, and I don't know if the the next year I will be able to make another cake for you," she whispered after a few seconds. Misaki widened his eyes and then cried even harder. This was why he wanted to grow up quicker and stronger._

Misaki rushed over to the oven as he heard it ding. It was early noon and Akihiko was out with Miyagi and Shinobu shopping for presents. Misaki loved the idea at first, but then when he saw the smirk on the three faces he knew that something was wrong. Akihiko was smirking evilly while Shinobu was sighing.

"I wonder what the heck they are up too," Misaki said as he sighed. He set the cake out and then he looked at the clock. Everything was set. All he had to do was wait for the cake to cool, and then he could decorate the cake. He had the frosting and the candy bear head done and he had 5 hours to spare.

Nowaki and Hiroki were up in their room doing 'things' that Akihiko had only dreamed of doing with Misaki. The boy was actually very resistant for the two of the to have sex. He thought that he was still too young and that he should wait at least a few more months until he gives himself completely to Akihiko. And Misaki actually also secretly seeing the man so desperate for him. The man who had everything at his feet is yearning to have sex with a mere boy like him.

As the boy was sitting in front of the couch wondering about Akihiko with a cup of tea in his hand, he didn't realize that 2 people have walked up behind him. When he turned around, he smiled to see who it was.

"Ah, Hiroki-sama, Nowaki-nii," Misaki said as he slid over to the edge of the couch for the two to sit. After they have sat down, Nowaki looked at the T.V. and then frowned at what Misaki was watching.

"Why are you watching this man from our past when we are living in the present?" Nowaki said as he watched the news reporter on the screen smile and ask Keiichi another question on his amazing skills that has to do with the heart part of the body.

"Well, past or present, he is still our father," Misaki said as he lowered the volume a bit. Hiroki watched as the mood of the living changed from happy to somewhat gloomy. At some point, he was able to understand why Nowaki was so mad. He never liked his father too.

Misaki was too quick to accept Keiichi and that led Nowaki to believe that the man did something to trick his all too believing brother to think that he had changed. However, Nowaki was smarter than that, something had to be up. There was no reason for the man to suddenly find Misaki in the middle of the night and then beg for his forgiveness.

"Talk about this on another, today is Akihiko's birthday so let's not ruin the mood," Hiroki said. Misaki and Nowaki both sighed and then nodded in agreement. The youngest of them all looked at the clock and then realized that it had been 30 minutes.

Just as he was about to walk over to the kitchen, he turned around to see Hiroki on Nowaki's lap with a light blush on his face. Misaki smiled and rolled up his sleeves. He was going to make the most delicious cake ever and he was going to make sure that Akihiko ate every bit of it.

However, not everything was going to go as Misaki planned, for on the other side of the city, Shinobu, Miyagi, and Akihiko was having a fun time of their own. Akihiko smirked as he walked around the shop. How thoughtful of his brother to set this up for him.

Shinobu widened his eyes as he watched an AV that was being played on the T.V. Just as the male was about to cum, Miyagi cleared his throat and then Shinobu jolted. He turned around and then smiled as he scratched his head. This was such an interesting place!

Akihiko walked around, wondering what to get for his Misaki. He knew what today was and like any other child, Akihiko wanted this to be the best day of this year. And he knew what he wanted as his present.

He wanted Misaki and he was going to get the boy no matter what. Of course, he was going to be gentle. He has done it with a woman before and he is quite experienced. He knows that you need lube and condoms. But for a man, maybe you wouldn't need condoms because males don't get pregnant.

Akihiko walked around as he wondered what he should get. Just tonight, he was going to get another 5 Suzuki-sans for he had ordered them 2 weeks prior, so there was that. Then he was going to get Misaki's ass as his second present.

"Have you decided yet?" Shinobu said as he peeked from behind Akihiko board back to see what he was doing. The man was looking at the BDSM section, but it seems that he was having a hard time choosing.

He wanted his first time with Misaki to be gentle, but also to feel good and be imprinted into his memories. He sighed and then rubbed his head. He reached for the peach lube and the handcuffs. That would be enough, he could always come back if he wanted anything else.

Miyagi sighed and then took the items from Akihiko, after he paid for them they walked to the car and then drove back to the mansion.

On the way, Miyagi was cracking jokes on how Akihiko has changed. Shinobu tried to hold in his laughter as he heard about Akihiko peeing his pants when he was 12 and the time when he first had a wet dream.

"You should've been there Shinobu, he was crying in my arms saying there was something wrong with his penis because there was white pee-pee coming out," Miyagi snickered as he made a right turn. Akihiko growled and then restrained from jumped out of his seat and then lunging at Miyagi.

After they talked some more, they somehow got to the topic of sex. It was revealed to Shinobu that Akihiko had his first sexual intercourse with a female when he was 16 and he got his first time with a man when he was 24. Miyagi, on the other hand, was more active. The man got his first experience with a man when he was 21 and he had been with many partners ever since he turned 23.

"As you can see, the eldest one of the house is a player," Akihiko said as he fired back. It was time for some revenge. Akihiko smirked and then told Shinobu to lean over. When the boy did, he was told a very shocking fact.

"You had sex with a fucking melon!?" Shinobu cried out as he made a face of horror and disgust at Miyagi. The man in the driver seat could only burst out in surprise as he watched Akihiko smirk. There was always a price to play if you wanted to mess with Akihiko.

The three silence when they reached the house. The door opened and then it was revealed that the meal was almost done and that the party was about to begin. Akihiko smiled as Misaki came up to him and then gave him his present. It was a simple yet thoughtful card.

After everyone was seated, they started the meal. Everyone was laughing happily. But the night has just begun and there was still many more games to play.


	14. His Cake

_The cake looked delicious, it really did...but for some reason, Akihiko was not taking a single bite._

Misaki bit into the hamburger that he made and then immediately spit it out. The new recipe that he had just tried out was hamburger steak with cheese filling. However, Misaki didn't seem to like it. Shinobu saw this and then walked over to his brother, who usually eats everything, spit something out.

"Misaki? What's wrong? Is your own food not to your taste?" Shinobu said as he ate a piece of the same hamburger that he just spit out. Misaki winced and then shook his head. He needed something to drink. The milky cheese flavor was too strong for him to handle. He felt like he wanted to puke.

He quickly walked over to the table for food he made and then grabbed a cup of apple cider. There was wine and whiskey, but Misaki knew that he would not be allowed to drink. The problem was not his age, he was old enough to drink. The problem was that he was unable to control himself when he was drunk.

He gulped it down and then threw the cup into the sink. Right now, the room of people were not in the dining room, but the dining hall. Now, you might say, what is the difference? Well, room is where common dinners are held, but the hall. Oh, the hall is where all the magic happens. Great parties and wonderful buffets. And today, was a special occasion.

Misaki was surprised too, the hall had a large chandelier hanging from the top and it looked very heavy. He was surprised that it has not fallen and killed someone yet. Each time he looked up to see the large jewel, he would be able to see the diamonds and sapphires that glow in the light.

There were two long tables, one of them for the savory foods and the other for sweet foods. For the savory table, there were many choices to choose from. Steak, soup, meat, sushi, noodles, vegetables, you name the food and Misaki already had it made and plate on the table.

From the best quality of foods to the most common foods, it was all on the table. Misaki had it all on the table. And for the sweets table, there was cakes, cupcakes, cake pops, pies, fruits, drinks, and much more. And all that food was not just for Misaki and the other 5 people. They were also for the servants too, in fact, some of them came back just to eat some of Misaki's cooking. Every so often, someone would come up to him and compliment him on his amazing culinary skills.

Misaki walked around, making jokes and blushing. He walked over to his brothers and then the three of them sat down on the sofa that was located in one of the corners of the room. It was right next to a plant and if you didn't look closely, you wouldn't even see it.

"Misaki-nii, Nowaki-nii, Miyagi asked me if I wanted to go on a hot spring trip with him," Shinobu said as he put a piece of red velvet cake in his mouth. Both of the two other brothers looked up and then looked at each other. There was really nothing they could say. I mean, did they even have the choice to reject their masters?

"Ermm, well, if we all go together then…..," Misaki said. Shinobu's ears perked up and then he nodded. He looked at Nowaki waiting for him to give his answer. The eldest cleared his throat and then nodded. If his brothers were happy then he was just as happy.

"Ah, I think it's time to cut the cake," Misaki said as he looked at his watch. He actually felt quite embarrassed to show off his watch, for it was much too expensive and Akihiko had ordered him to wear it even though it was probably worth more than all his clothes combined.

Misaki walked to the kitchen with his brothers and then they brought out the cake. It wasn't actually visible, though, the cake was covered with a red cloth, but that was enough to make everyone gasp. The cake was probably more than 4 layers tall. When Misaki pulled the cover away, everyone was even more amazed.

The cake was chocolate, with a slight bit of rum between the 3 layers and on top. On top was the bear. The bear head that was made from pure candy and the brown coating over the entire cake was made from caramel. They all sang 'happy birthday' to Akihiko and then the man started to cut the cake. After everyone got a piece, they all started to dig in.

Misaki watched everyone as they put a piece of his creation into his mouth. He waited nervously for their reactions. However, he didn't get one. Everyone was silent and no one said anything. Misaki winced as the silence pierced his heart. Was the cake really that bad?

Soon, though, his thoughts were changed. Everyone 'hmmed' and 'ahhed' as they tasted the deliciousness and the sweetness of the cake. Misaki took a bite himself after he sighed in relief. The slight bitterness of the dark chocolate cake was reversed into sweetness by the caramel coating. The white rum frosting in between was wonderful too. Then, if you were to put some of the bear candy on top, it would all go down your throat in one sweet crunch.

There would be bitterness, and then sweetness, and then to top if all off, the sweet crunchiness of the candy. Misaki was happy as he watched everyone enjoy his cake. However, Akihiko was the only one not eating. Like the anti-social person he was, the entire time he was standing near either Hiroki or Miyagi. When he spotted Misaki, he walked over and then hugged the boy.

"What are you doing? Silly Usagi-san," Misaki said as he chuckled lightly. He pushed the mad away and then looked at the cake that the man was holding. Akihiko 'oohed' and then gave the cake to the boy.

"You can eat it if you want," Akihiko said as he tried to walk away. However, Misaki tugged on his shirt and then looked up with a hurt face. Akihiko refused to look at him.

"Why won't you eat it?" Misaki said as he took a piece with a fork and then brought it in front of Akihiko's red lips. The man pushed Misaki's hands away and then shook his head. Misaki frowned and then pouted like a little child.

"Why won't you eat it?" Misaki said as his mind tried to figure out the reason why the man was not enjoying his food like the rest of the people in the hall. "I just don't feel like it," Akihiko said. Misaki rolled his eyes, that was hardly an excuse.

"Fine, be like that," Misaki said. Akihiko watched as the boy walked away with his slice of cake. He sighed and then followed Misaki. However, what the man didn't know was that this was what Misaki wanted. He was going to act all sad and then Akihiko would follow him and then that was when he would attack.

Misaki turned around and then pulled down Akihiko's tie as the man was about to grab onto his shoulder to say 'sorry'. Misaki forced the cake that was inside of his mouth into Akihiko's and then he didn't let go until he heard Akihiko swallow the cake.

When he pulled away, Misaki was smirking happily. It was not like him to play dirty, but he knew how to do it. Akihiko narrowed his eyes and then pulled the boy by the wrist and then pulled him out of the hall. However, before doing so, he yelled something into the hall, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WE WILL BE LEAVING EARLY, HOWEVER, PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF NONE LESS," AKihiko said before shutting the door leaving everyone confused. However, Shinobu was the one to break the silence.

"They're gonna have sex," he said. Everyone looked at him and then laughed nervously, none of them were surprised that Akihiko and Misaki were going to have sex, but what they were amazed with is the fact that Shinobu said it without any shame and so freely. Well, that was part of the boy's charms, I guess.

Outside of the hall, Akihiko was dragging Misaki by the wrist up to the high floor of the house which was his floor. When they reached it, Akihiko took Misaki by the arm and then threw him onto the bed. Akihiko loosened his tie and then licked his lips.

He was going to have his dessert now, and he was sure that it was going to be ultra sweet. He kissed Misaki as his hands worked on throwing off their clothing. Misaki whimpered in his fiery treatment as Akihiko bit on his lips, his skin, and his perk nipples.

He was scared, for he had never done this before but he was sure that Akihiko would not harm him. But, if he was going to take it up the ass, then there were some things that he wanted to make sure of. He stopped Akihiko for a moment and then looked into the violet eyes that were filled with lust and emotion.

"Please, be gentle," Misaki whispered. Akihiko widened his eyes and then nodded his head, that goes without saying. He was actually going to be a little rough for he was not expecting Misaki to be all sneaky like that, but he was not complaining. The kiss turned him on so much that his pants were about to burst.

He stopped at the peachy skin and then placed his mouth on it. He was going to mark the boy, that way, everyone would know that Misaki was his. His other hand took off Misaki's annoying pants and then squeezed his member while giving it the best attention.

Misaki moaned and groaned in the author's hands as he as white. That was his first orgasm of the night, but Akihiko was not done yet. He flipped the boy over while the juices were still pouring out of him and then put his tongue on the sweetest spot that Misaki's body had.

"Oh Misaki, you taste delicious," Akihiko said as he stuck his tongue into the boy's ass and then licked it all over, making it wet and slick. He placed one finger at the entrance and then shoved it in. Misaki gasped and then cried in pleasure when he felt the finger wriggled around as if it was exploring a new land.

"Let's count together," Akihiko said as he placed another finger inside. Misaki was barely about to mutter the number two out. When the third finger was entered, the boy's face was red all over. His body was naked, his love was passionately making love to him and whispering sweet things into his sensitive ear. There can be no better feeling, Misaki thought.

However, he was quickly proven wrong when Akihiko flipped him over so that they were facing each other and then the man revealed his cock. He quickly put it inside the hot cavern as Misaki let out a loud, wanton, and slutty moan that can turn any straight man gay.

"Oh!" Misaki cried as he felt the large member hit his deepest spots over and over. He was seeing white and he was pretty sure that he had came over 5 times already. When he looked at Akihiko, he could see that the man had his eyes closed and that was fully concentrating on the movements in his hips.

"Oh, Misaki, oh, even words cannot express how I feel, right now! Ah!" Akihiko said as he kissed the boy, leaving another mark near a ripe nipple. Misaki felt tears come out of his eyes as he shivered.

However, it looked like Akihiko was on the edge too. He grabbed onto Misaki's waist and then with 3 final thrusts, they both came.

"Oh Misaki, let's feel good together, okay?" Akihiko cooed as he grabbed Misaki's cock and then plumped it. Misaki was sent over the edge as he saw white. Akihiko flopped onto the bed, next to Misaki as he sighed in happiness and satisfaction. However, he still did not pull his cock out. They were still connected and Akihiko wanted to stay like that until the sun came up.

He was going to do a few rounds more, but it seems like the boy was already tired. Misaki slowly closed his eyes as sleepiness took over him. However, before he went to sleep, he muttered 3 sweet words to Akihiko.

"I love you, Usagi-san," he said before falling asleep. Akihiko widened his eyes as he heard it and then smiled. A rare and genuine smile as he whispered the same thing to Misaki before pulling the covers over him and his young lover, before falling into a night's worth of sweet dreams.


	15. His Bath

Misaki woke up with a very satisfied Akihiko snoring softly next to him. The man was extremely peaceful with his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his arms wrapped around Misaki like a protective child of his stuffed animal.

Misaki shivered as he moved slightly and then the contents of yesterday night dripped out of his hole. He slowly removed Akihiko's arms and then tried to go to the shower to clean himself up. The blankets were covered with dry cum and his legs had white trailing down from them.

"Where are you going? You can't just ruin a good mood after you have sex," Akihiko said as Misaki opened the door to the bathroom. The boy blushed and then he covered his nether regions. Akihiko got up slowly and then walked over to the boy who was awkwardly covering himself up.

"I was going to take a shower," Misaki shivered as Akihiko ran his mouth over his ears, nipping and biting at them. Akihiko smiled after he saw that the boy was about to melt. He sighed after he saw that Misaki was about to fall down and then he picked the boy up.

He carried Misaki to the bathroom and then placed the boy on the toilet. He then walked over to the bath and then started to draw the hot water. Misaki watched as the man did this, but then he got up. He walked over to Akihiko and then tugged on the man's sleeves.

"What?" Akihiko said as he turned around and then saw that Misaki was blushing. He looked at the boy and then after he saw that the boy was naked, he decided what he needed to do. "My clothes?" Akihiko said as he unbuttoned one of the buttons revealing his white skin.

Misaki watched intently and before he knew it, both of them were naked and in the tub. Akihiko was sitting in the tub with Misaki front in front of him. The boy blushed for he was able to feel the man's dick that was hard against his back.

Misaki groaned as Akihiko trailed one of his hands down his chest. Misaki yelped and then slapped the man's hand away.

"What are you doing?" he said. Akihiko raised an eyebrow and then raised up his hand that was covered with white foam that smelled like vanilla. "I was just washing your body," Akihiko said as he continued on with his actions.

But then, Misaki noticed that every time, Akihiko went over to his sensitive parts on purpose. Every so often, Misaki would feel a hand on his nipple or his cock. And for it to be even worst, Akihiko's dick was fully erect behind him and that caused him to be erect too.

"A-ah, don't," Misaki said as Akihiko's hand finally grabbed his dick and then started to move his hand up and down. The man's hand was hot due to the water and it was large, making it much more pleasurable. Misaki was completely indulged in the pleasure and he was surprised when Akihiko stopped.

"I'm not going to go all the way since we did it last night but if you want me to continue," Akihiko said as he smirked, "kiss me." Misaki looked up and then without a thought, grabbed Akihiko's face, making him widen his eyes in surprise. If Misaki was that vulnerable when he is exposed to sexual desires, then I can just place a cock ring on him and make him do whatever I want! Akihiko thought as he started to move his hands.

Misaki moaned loudly as the water turned white. After he realized what had happened, he stood up and then quickly walked out of the bath while wrapping a towel protectively around his waist. Akihiko got up from the bath too and then quickly followed Misaki into the bathroom when he removed the clog and then allowed the dirty water to go down the drain.

"Don't be mad," Akihiko cooed as he wrapped his arms around Misaki, however, he was only pushed away by the boy was embarrassed. How could he have completely lost his mind to a hand of another man!?

"You took advantage of me!" Misaki said as he stomped his feet, Akihiko sighed and then took a step forwards in which Misaki responded to by taking a step back. They continued this pattern until Misaki was completely trapped in a corner.

Akihiko placed a hand on the wall and then leaned down so that he was face to face with the wall. The boy gulped as Akihiko put his forehead on his. Akihiko closed his eyes and then opened them. "I'll treat you all afternoon long, so don't you worry, okay?" Akihiko said as he smirked and then threw Misaki on the bed,

Well, we all knew that there was no way that Akihiko would be able to contain himself anyway. That day, Misaki swore to god that he would never have a bath with the sly man ever again.

On the other hand, Hiroki was having a not so good morning, he had drunk too much the last night and since he was all vulnerable, he and Nowaki had exactly 6 rounds of hot, sweaty, and good sex. When he woke up and found Nowaki sleeping happily next to him, he kicked the man off the bed as his ass throbbed in pain.

"You shitty brat, my hips are not as strong as yours!" Hiroki growled as he struggled to get out of the bed. Nowaki pouted as he got up from the bed with his head with a red bump. He looked at Hiroki and then realized why the man was so mad. His chest was covered with hickeys, his bed with dried white spots and there was a slight hint of blood on the sheets.

"I have to go to a meeting today about the university too!" Hiroki said. He ruffled his hair and then quickly rang the bell as he glared at Nowaki. The servant lowered his head in shame and then watched as Francis came into the room with a horrified expression.

"Stay here in the mansion and do some cleaning. Francis will go with me to the meeting today," Hiroki hissed. Nowaki shivered at his master's gaze and then nodded. Hiroki limped out of the bedroom and into the main bath of Hiroki's floor. Nowaki was left alone in the huge bedroom, with no one to talk to but his own thoughts.

He laid down on his bed and then grabbed one of Hiroki's robes. He brought it to his nose and then sniffed it. It really smelled like Hiroki. Nowaki sighed, why couldn't his master be like Akihiko or Miyagi? Hiroki was almost always so busy that the last time they had sex was 3 weeks ago.

And when they did have time together, Hiroki would just fall asleep immediately because he was so tired and stressed from the work that he was doing. Even on the weekends, there was no time for them to be together. Sure, they were always next to each other since Nowaki was his servant and personal butler but they never had time to spend as lovers.

And let's say they did have time together, it would always only be sex. Nowaki wanted some time for them to be together like a real couple. Go on coffee dates, take baths together, go to the movies, and have a picnic. But even if he asked Hiroki for those things, the man would most likely just scoff and then say that it's very stupid.

Nowaki sighed and then pressed his face deeper into the pillow. Oh, how did he hanker for Hiroki's attention.

Francis looked at his master who was sitting next to him. Hiroki's eyes were terribly red and he had black eye circles under his beautiful brown pupils. Francis gripped the meeting sheet in his hands and then growled slightly.

This caused Hiroki to face the man and then raised an eyebrow. "Francis, if you don't want to go with me then we can turn back and then I'll just go with Nowaki," Hiroki said as he looked out the window. Francis widened his eyes and then quickly shook his head. There was no where he would rather be then with Hiroki.

Ever since that day they met in Paris, Francis knew that Hiroki was the one for him. And when he was brought back to Tokyo with Hiroki, he was even more delighted. However, when that stupid brat Nowaki came, everything was ruined.

Hiroki put all of his attention over to him and then completely ignored him. And this morning, he had the nerve to show himself completely naked to him. Hiroki's beautiful smooth body was being marked by his ungrateful mouth and Hiroki wasn't even aware of it.

Francis helped Hiroki as they reached the university office. This was the school that Hiroki has built himself, the man always had a thing for books and that was why the school was known for it's amazingly high rates in literacy graduation rates. More than 93 percent of the kids in the university graduated and then had a career as an author, editor, publisher, and so on.

Hiroki walked inside while trying to keep his straightest posture. When he reached the office, he already received about 20 bags of cookies and meals from female students that were excited to see the creator of the school. However, even they didn't imagine that Hiroki was so handsome. They had expected him to be some old man with a bald head, but oh he was so handsome.

"Oh look, he's here," Takuya said as he smirked. Hiroki growled as he saw the man whom he hated so much. It was the principal of the school, and to be completely honest Hiroki thought that he wasn't fit for the job since he was an ex-host but the mayor thought that it would be a good idea, so Hiroki had no right to refuse.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid asshole," Hiroki growled as he took a seat and then winced as his back came in touch with the leather seat. Takuya raised an eyebrow and then smirked. He leaned forward in his chair and then rested his head on his hand.

"Your skin is shining today and I've noticed that your back is hurting," he teased as twirled the coffee spoon in his hands. Hiroki simply ignored him and then told Francis to give him a cup of coffee. Takuyu rolled his eyes, if he wasn't going to get to tease Hiroki then this meeting was going to be very boring.

About 45 minutes later, everyone left and Francis was going gather some groceries, so there was only Takuya and Hiroki left in the room. Just as the man was about to get up and then walk out of the room, Takuya blocked his way of getting out and then his expression darken. His once playful vibe was gone and he had a dark look in his eyes.

"Francis, he's not suppose to be here. Where is Nowaki?" Takuya hissed as he pushed Hiroki to a corner. Hiroki widened his eyes and then looked away. How did he know about Nowaki?

"What are you talking about? Francis is still my butler," Hiroki said as he tried to push his way out, but the more he struggled the more Takuya pushed him against the wall. Hiroki felt the air get stuffy. He tried his best to not look at the man, for he knew that if they made eye contact everything was over.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed once more, Hiroki narrowed his eyes and then quickly, stomped on the man's foot. Takuya growled and then hissed as he realized that Hiroki had ran away. Just in time, Francis opened the door and Hiroki was saved.

"We have to go," Hiroki said as he grabbed Francis and then ran out of the conference room. Takuya was left on the floor with a very unsatisfied heart. Like Francis, he was captured by Hiroki's charms and he was willing to do anything to get what he desired.


	16. His Past

Takuya hissed as he walked through the busy Tokyo streets. Everyone was minding their own business and since it was a weekend, all the students were also out shopping with their friends making the streets even more crowded. He cursed to himself as he remembered the way Hiroki stepped on his feet.

He had met the man about 4 years ago when he was still a host. Hiroki was wandering through the club he was working at, not noticing all the hungry stares that he was receiving from all the horny men. Takuya grabbed his waist and then he pulled Hiroki into a room.

They ended up talking for a few hours about all the unnoticed things in life and Takuya felt that for the first time in his life, he was completed. There was a happy feeling in his heart and his stomach was so full of a sickly sweet feeling that he had never felt.

In the end, Hiroki and he got closer and closer and it was one fateful night that they bumped into each other when Hiroki was just dumped by his 2nd boyfriend. For some reason, all the boyfriends that Hiroki had never lasted. They were either aiming for his high status or his amazing riches. They never looked at him but only at his treasures.

Hiroki's body was swaying and his body was releasing the most alluring pheromones and there was no way that Takuya could stop himself. They went to a hotel and made love. Wrong and dirty love. The next day when Takuya woke up, his bed was cold and Hiroki was not by his side.

He then decided that he would quit being a host and he would chase after the one he loved. At that moment, he threw away all the women that he would always have crawling at his feet and his high position in the club. It was alright since he already had millions of dollars saved up from his hosting job. He was the most beautiful man there, and even straight men requested his attention.

He wasn't exactly cheap either. One hour with him was 200,000 and only the rich could afford him. Takuya was walking through the streets and then saw that the old park had been torn down and that a school was being built there. When he found out that the one building the school was Hiroki, Takuya took the chance and then became a teacher there and then soon, he became the principal.

Along the way, he met with Hiroki a few times but, every time he saw the man. He was always busy, he never looked at Takuya and it was that moment that the man realized what different worlds they live in. Hiroki was the son of an honorable family with a business of his own, making millions and he himself was an animal that climbed out of the slums and made a living, and now he had enough money to last him a lifetime.

His first time meeting Hiroki after he quit his job was when they had their first meeting together regarding the books of the school. Hiroki was surprised as he saw Takuya, but he still kept a straight posture. After the meeting was over, the two ended up going for a drink.

It wasn't their fault, it was the lust that hung in the air. They had sex again. The same mistake that should never be made. Takuya never grabbed onto something so tight, the heat of Hiroki and the way that his sweet mouth made the moans that sounded like music to his ears. Takuya fell in love with him all over again.

Over time, they slept with each other some more, until a few weeks ago Hiroki called him and told him that they were no longer fuck buddies. The relationship would only hurt them more and he told Takuya that he had found someone. Of course, the ex-host wouldn't take that and after he did some research, he found out that Hiroki had hired a new butler and that he was quite the handsome man.

Takuya sighed as he reached a red light. After the light went red, a huge board on a building suddenly showed a picture of the Usami, Miyagi, and Kamijou branches. Takuya stood in the middle of the streets and watched as the board boomed with its loud volume. Everyone on the streets stopped too.

"In 1 week, there will be a press conference on the future of the heirs to these branches. Everything will be solved, the heirs' lovers, future, and plans for the future!" the voice said. Takuya widened his eyes, if the press conference happens then Hiroki will really be out of his grasp forever! He quickly ran across the street, he was going to go home, but his sudden instinct caused him to run towards a taxi, he suddenly wanted to go to the Hiroki's residence.

Just as he was about to get into a cab, his arms were grabbed and he was pulled back. When he regained his posture, he was met with the face of someone that had dark hair and green hair. The person smiled at him and then he let go of the man.

"Should we go to a cafe and then talk? Takuya-san?" the man said. For some reason, his body moved on its own and he nodded. In the end, he went with the man and they went to a nearby coffee shop.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked as he stabbed his fork into his crepe cake. The man raised an eyebrow at the action of stabbing the cake and then smiled. He sat up straighter and then he cleared his throat. If this conversation goes well, then he would be able to reach his goal and then tear down the empire.

"My name is Keiichi and I am Nowaki's father. If you like, I have come to make a deal with you," he smiled. Takuya widened his eyes and then looked at Keiichi, somehow the aura around the man has changed. Only a few seconds before, the air was cheery and bright, but now with Keiichi's smile changed into a smirk, the aura has changed.

* * *

"A press conference?" Shinobu said as he got up from the bed. Miyagi nodded and then hung his coat up. This meeting was going to be everything. The people didn't care about the gender of the brides but rather, the status of the brides.

"We are going to have to make you guys more 'wifey' material," Miyagi said as took the coffee from Shinobu. The boy sat on the couch next to the fireplace and then crossed his arms. Does this mean that he will need to speak in front of thousands of people with cameras?

"The conference is going live, so we will need to practice lines. Everything depends on this conference, if the public doesn't like the 3 of you, then the future of the 3 branches will not be guaranteed. Of course, I will be there to help you. But, with your fiery temper, you may be the one that needs the most work," Miyagi said as he sipped the coffee.

"Of course, I like you sassy because that adds spice to the sex in the bedroom, but just for this time. Be in a little more control of your temper," Miyagi said as he grinned. However, Shinobu wasn't laughing, instead, his face was one that had no emotion on it.

"If the public ends up hating me, then will you…," before Shinobu was able to finish the sentence, tears started to fall from his eyes and rolling down his porcelain cheeks. Miyagi was surprised by this and then stood up. He walked over to the boy and then wrapped his arms around him, this was the first time that he had seen Shinobu cry. Usually, the boy was strong and rarely displayed any emotion on his face.

"There, there, what's wrong?" Miyagi cooed as he tried to comfort his lover and make him stop crying. Each tear that fell was a crack to his heart. Shinobu hiccuped and then after he calmed down a bit, he continued on from before.

"Will you throw me away? If the public doesn't like me," Shinobu whispered. Miyagi asked him to repeat it again and when he was sure that Shinobu was the one that had said those insecure words, he burst out with a sigh of relief and then was followed by laughter. After Shinobu kicked him, Miyagi stopped and then sighed. Oh, Shinobu can be so cute when he tries.

"Shinobu, I would never leave you. Even if the world goes against us," Miyagi said as he kissed the boy. Shinobu blushed and then kissed the man back. This feeling of comfort, he never wanted to lose it. He wanted to stay by Miyagi's side forever and be someone whom he can rely on.

Suddenly, just as Miyagi was about to pull down Shinobu's pants, the boy pushed him away, pulled up his pants and then rushed out of the room. Miyagi was left on the floor dejected and disappointed as Shinobu was running around the mansion doing God knows what. The boy was looking for his brother and when he reached the laundry room, he was met with a terrifying scene that would scar him for the rest of his life.

"Usagi-san, n-not in the laundry room!" Misaki yelled as tears came from his eyes due to the intense pleasure. Akihiko was smirking and he was grinding his hips against Misaki's as which was red for some reason. When the two caught sight of Shinobu, Misaki screamed and then he pushed Akihiko off of him.

"Shinobu, LOOK AWAY!" Misaki screamed as he pulled on his pants and then threw a towel over Akihiko to cover his massive cock. Shinobu groaned and then dropped to the floor. After Misaki put on his pants and then regained his posture, he grabbed Shinobu by the hand and then led him out of the room. The boy was still shaken and his face was frozen.

"S-Shinobu, you saw nothing okay?" Misaki said as he waved his hand in front of his brother's face. The younger boy gulped and then he grabbed his brother's hand. Out of nowhere, his eyes glinted an evil and determined color and then he asked Misaki a question that Shinobu should have shame in asking.

"How big is Akihiko's cock? I bet it's huge! How does the sex feel? Good, rough?" Shinobu was exploding with questions and the only thing that Misaki could do was wonder what happened to his innocent little brother who once knew nothing about sex nor the dirty things in the bedroom.

"Shinobu, please stop!" Misaki said as he groaned out loud. Akihiko then walked into the room as if nothing was wrong and in his hand, he was carrying Suzuki-san who was wearing a blue tie with yellow polka dots.

"Misaki, we didn't finish yet," Akihiko said as he sat down next to his totally embarrassed lover and then slung an arm around Misaki. The boy covered his face and then cursed out loud. Akihiko smirked and then nodded to Shinobu who was blushing.

"Misaki-nii, did you hear that we are having a press conference about being wives?" Shinobu said. Misaki threw the pillow off of his face and then jumped up. He never heard a word about this until now! And he had so many questions! When is it? Why is this happening? Why did they need to have this conference? Who said they were getting married? What was going on?!

"What?! I never heard about this!" Misaki said as he faced Akihiko who yawned. He was smoking a cigar and his eyes were telling the entire world that he was bored. He looked at Misaki and then smiled.

"You're becoming my wife and in a week the conference is going to go live and everyone will know!" Akihiko announced happily. Misaki widened his eyes and then his mouth dropped open. But there were thousands of things that he wanted to do before he got married. He has seen those shows in which all the wildest women get married and then they become domesticated animals

"Wait a minute, why now and it's going live!?" Misaki said. Both Shinobu and Akihiko nodded and then Misaki groaned.

"Of course, it's going live! Hiroki, Miyagi, and I own 3 of the largest manufacturing companies in the world, if our marriage and future plans don't go live, then I don't know what will," Akihiko said as he puffed a cigar cloud and then dropped the cigar into the panda head shaped ashtray.

"Oh, and can you teach Miyagi some sex tips?" Shinobu said as he leaned forward and then looked at Akihiko with shining eyes. The man laughed and then turned to Misaki who was about to faint. Misaki flopped onto the couch and then covered his face with the pillow. Why couldn't he just have a normal lover and his innocent brother back!?


End file.
